


We Can't Leave Each Other Alone

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An Attempted Kiss, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Confrontations, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Lies, Longing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Marriage, Mention of attempted suicide, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Sexual Content, Some Unresolved Anger, Soulmates, Teen Years, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Is there really such a thing as soulmates? Because if there is, that would explain why Finn and Rey can't stay out of each other's lives.





	1. To Be Young

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one morning and I had this idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _To be young and unaware._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord! These folks can't seem to stay out of the FinnRey tag! All there is right now is a bunch of crap that has little to nothing to do with Finn & Rey! So, I've a little something in mind for this FinnRey Friday.
> 
> Part 1/4.
> 
> Finn's Point of view.

Is there really such a thing as soulmates? Because if there is, that would explain why Finn and Rey keep showing up in each other's lives. First Meetings are a coincidence, although they sometimes could be arranged. But, a simple meeting between the children of old friends could lead to something else. To something... that really can't be describe with words but is understood in the heart.

* * *

**THEIR FIRST MEETING... (YEAR 1998)**

The first time they met, they were only 6 years old. Finn's Parents, Han and Leia, were celebrating their 13th Wedding Anniversary and invited friends and close relatives to join in with them. The Party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. But, it wasn't until some old friends of their decided to drop by unannounced. That's when Han and Leia got the best surprise they never saw coming.

Cassian and Jyn Erso-Andor had come in from Jakku to reconnect with their friends from way back. They all seemed so happy to see one another. There was excited shouting, hugs exchanged, and happy laughter. Judging from their reactions, they were always so close, but had fallen out of connect ever since the move.

Han and Leia introduced their friends to their eldest son, Ben. Ben had never seen them before and had no interest in getting to know them now. A 13 year old boy had more important things to do, like chasing the pretty daughters of his Parents' friends. So, after that rather brief interaction, they moved on to getting Jyn and Cassian to meet their other son.

Finn Solo was busy talking to his Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara when he was called over to meet his Parents' friends. Finn wasn't necessarily shy, but he was known to be soft-spoken. He was never one to start a conversation, but once you've found something that he was passionate about, he could carry the discussion for hours. 

"Jyn! Cassian! I'd like you to meet our youngest son, Finn!" Leia says in a proud tone.

Cassian and Jyn both kneel down to shake his little hand. "Hi!"/"Hello there." Jyn and Cassian say.

"Hi." Finn says, shaking their hand but looking away nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Finn!" Jyn says.

"Nice to meet you." Finn says back.

"Oh!" Jyn exclaims. "He's too precious! Such a young gentleman."

"Yes, he is." Han says. "He takes after his old man."

Leia rolls her eyes and elbows Han in the side.

Han holds his side like he was seriously wounded. "Ow." He says nonchalantly.

Cassian and Jyn laugh at this.

"Good to see you two haven't changed much." Cassian says. Han smiles like a guy smiling at a Jackass.

"So, Finn? How old are you?" Jyn asks.

"I'm 6." Finn says, indicating the number with his tiny fingers.

"Hmm-hmm." Cassian chuckles. "Same age as our daughter."

Leia's eyes pop open in surprise. "You have a little girl?"

"Yep." It was Cassian's turn to stick his chest out. "She's my own little mini-me: Kind, adventurous, open-hearted, eager to learn new things."

"Oh, I'm sure." Leia says with a chuckle. **** ~~~~

"Actually, she sounds nothing like you." Jyn says. "Everything you just said describes me perfectly. So, then, I guess that makes her _my_ little Mini-me."

Cassian's arms drop and shoulder slump. Jyn playfully swats his arm and pull him in for an embrace.

"Where is she? is she outside?" Han asks. "I didn't see her come in with you."

"Yeah, she's outside playing with some of the other kids." Jyn says. "She can be a bit of a tomboy. So, she's never really had trouble with making friends. Would you like to meet her?" Jyn asks Finn.

Finn gives the world's smallest nod of his head before once again looking away.

"Okay. I'll go get her for you." Jyn gently pinches his cheek. "Wait right here, okay?"

Finn gives her a small smile.

Little 6 year old Rey comes running into the house, followed by her Mother. She runs up, hugging her daddy's leg and smiling up at him.

Finn immediately finds himself extremely nervous and backs away from her.

"Hey,  _Mi Amor. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?" ("Are you having fun?")_

_"Si, Papi."_ Rey says back with a grin. 

Cassian, once again having that twinkle in his eye, looks back at Han and Leia. "You guys, this is Rey Andor."

"Hi, Rey!" Leia says.

"Hi!" Rey says, with a wave of her hand. "Happy Love day!"

Cassian chuckles. "She can't say 'anniversary'. So, she says, 'Happy Love Day'."

"Oh, that's too adorable!" Leia says. "Well, thank you for that, Rey."

"Thank you, sweetie!" Han says. **** ~~~~

"You're welcome!" Rey says. She then looks over at the young Finn and smiles.

Finn, who's backed away and is hiding behind his Parents, smiles back.

"Who's he?" Rey asks.

Han and Leia, for the first time, have noticed that Finn has gotten behind them somehow without them knowing it. "Oh, this is Finn." Leia says. "Finn, say 'Hello'." 

"Hello." Finn says.

Rey walks right up to him and offers her hand. "Hello."

Finn looks down at it for a second before taking it and shaking it.

"Wanna come play with me?" Rey asks.

"Okay." Finn says with a shy smile.

"I like your smile." Rey says.

Finn, who's more visibly relaxes, blushes at this. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome." Rey says to Finn. "We're going back outside now." Rey told the grown-ups, taking Finn by the hand and leading him out.

"Okay." Jyn says. "Hey! Don't get your dress all dirty again, Rey!"

"Okay!" Rey says, running out of the door.

Cassian and Jyn both turn back to Han and Leia. Things suddenly turn serious. "So..." Cassian starts. "...Where are Finn's Parents?"

 

Time flies by as Finn, Rey, his cousins, and the other kids play a variety of games and make believe. They played freeze tag, red light/green light, they'd slide, swing, jump rope...

But, the Activity that took the longest was hide n' seek. Now, the kids weren't allowed to go past the bushes in the front yard, so they improvised by using the cars and backyard playground to hide in/behind. Since Rey always enjoyed finding things, she decided to be 'it'. She somehow always managed to find everyone... except Finn. Finn seemed to be pretty good at wanting to be found. He must be a natural ninja, because no matter where Rey looked, she could never find him.

That really frustrated Rey. She could never win, because she could find all of the kids except for Finn. And, so she finally asked him "How come I can't find you?!"

Finn jokingly said, "You didn't look long enough."

Rey huffs, blowing out her cheeks and storming off (Much to Finn's amusement).

At the end of the day, people were starting to leave. So, that meant that the kids had to go. But, the one kid that Finn didn't want to see go was Rey. She was a lot of fun to be around! She always had this way of getting people drawn to her. That was her most defining trait. Even Finn, who was mostly quiet, was pulled out of his reclusiveness because of Rey.

Hearing his objection to seeing her go, Han, Leia, Jyn, & Cassian all decided that she could stay a bit longer. They still had about 10 years of catching up to do anyway.

Finn and Rey were so happy to hear that that they immediately went back and started playing hide 'n seek again. Rey was determined to find Finn. She was going to get him eventually. And when she didn't, she decided it was time for them to go.

This time, Finn was too exhausted to argue.

* * *

**THEIR SECOND MEETING... (YEAR 2003)**

As with all times, time changes, people go back to their own corners of the world, and little kids don't stay little for long. As the years came and went, Finn and Rey were growing up. The memory of their first meeting lingered in the back of their young minds, but they had other things to focus on.

Finn and Rey wouldn't see each other again for 5 years. The first time they had meant was because of their parents bringing them together. But, only in passing. It was essentially a coincidence. The next time would be because of circumstance.

As the price of living in Jakku became a bit too steep, Jyn and Cassian returned to Coruscant to live a less demanding life. But, also to be closer to Friends and Family. Han lived as a pilot and worked to build and repair airplanes. Since he had his own airfield and was in need of help, Cassian offered to move back home to Coruscant. Han accepted without wasting another second.

Going to a new school _and_ being the new kid in class was something Rey was gonna need help with. Since Finn and Ben were both going to Republic Hall High School, The Four Friends thought that it would be good to have Rey sent there as well.

Except, that's no how she felt. At all. She missed her old school and her old friends. She didn't like that she had to be relocated just so that her Parents' Friends could see them more. What about her friends?

Finn didn't remember Rey all that well, having only met her once back when he was still a little kid. But, he tried to be as warm and as welcomingly as he could. He would walk with her to class. He would introduce some of his friends to her. But, to Rey, Finn was invisible. That little girl was so sweet and so help to make new friends wasn't the same girl who seemed to be ignoring him as they were eating lunch together. Everytime he would tell her something, she would occasionally grunt or nod her head like she was listening. Physically, she was right there. But, mentally, she couldn't be any further away. That sense of detachment only succeeded in driving Finn away. He didn't like how she treated him like he didn't exist. And, so they would remain at a far off distance from each other.

In time, Rey would make new friends. Jessika Pava and Karé Kun and her were a popular trio. Finn just hung out with Josiah, Rashad, & Leroy (Better known as 'Slip', 'Nines', & 'Zeroes' Respectively). And the two of them would only be in the same place because of class, lunch, and recess. They would never interacted unless it was for some of their classes.

It wouldn't be too long, though, when they would eventually be brought back together. Since everyone was always so busy, there was a need to change somethings up. Finn and Rey would have to be taken to and from school in the same vehicle. Finn and Rey wouldn't be arriving on campus in two separate cars anymore. With Ben now having his driver's license, carpooling with was how things would go for a while.

* * *

**THIRD TIME THEY INTERACTED...**

At the end of everyday, an hour before a school day came to an end, it was time for the students to participate in Phys. Ed. Usually, Their P.E. Teacher would have them warm up by stretching, doing jumping jacks, running a half a mile, and then it was on to playing Baseball. Aside from talking about movies, Baseball was something that Finn loved the most. With Baseball season coming up in February, he was looking forward to the tryouts.

And, as it happens, he's put on a team with his boys, Josiah and Leroy... and Rey. P.E. was really the only time where Finn and Rey had no choice but to cooperate. Especially, when they were on the same team.

With Rashad as the team Leader on the opposite team, Finn was a bit nervous about going up against him. Whenever Rashad got into anything, no matter what it was, he was hellbent on being the best at it. Which meant that he didn't just see this as a school class. He saw this as critical. Life or Death. He would be driven to leave his enemies (the other team) sore, discouraged, and defeated.

So, if Finn and his team are gonna win, they need to work together and give it everything they had to... at least survive a day with 'Nines'. Needless to say, he and Rey were gonna need to get on the same page. It was bad enough that Rashad was on the other team. But, with Rashad himself on the mound, This is gonna be a nightmare. So, Rey was gonna have to put aside whatever it was that made her so unbearable to be around.

Baseballs might as well be bullets. Rashad was diligently trying to take peoples' heads off, trying to get them to strike out, but only successful in getting people 4 balls so they can move over to first base. Or, in Slip's case, getting hit hard in the arm allowed him to take first base (Thankfully, he was seriously injured and gets to keep his arm). 'Nines' blunders have allowed a girl named 'Rose' and Slip to move on to second & First base, respectively.

Now after a stern talking to by Coach Brendol Hux, Nines was a little less aggressive (Just a little). But, when Rey stepped up to the plate, Rashad thought he would scare the new girl into running away from it. He was not going to allow anyone else to make it to First base. He pitches one, Rey swings. It was a strike. More confident, Nines throws another pitch, this time it falls just pass her arm. She doesn't swing it this time. Another strike. 

Finn groans at this. 'Damn!' He thinks to himself. Looks like he needed to bring Rose and Slip back home. He gets ready to go up next. 

Nines is ready to strike her out. He winds up and delivers a third pitch, throwing it right over the bat. Finn goes to grab a bat, but after a loud  **< Clink!>**, he turns to see that Rey has sent the ball screaming into the outfield and is on the move to first. Not missing a beat, both Rose and Slip haul tail over back to home base. Meanwhile, Rashad's teammates are scrambling trying to get to the ball. Rey either has had practice before, or she has one hell of a natural swing.

The ball finally falls, no one was able to catch it before it bounced on the grass. But, with in now in hand, they were eager to get her for that last stunt. One Player grabs the ball, tossing it to his teammate, who then throws it over to the player on third base. Slip and Rose have scored two points for Finn's team, but Rey's still on the stretch between second and third. The Player catches the ball and goes to tap Rey with it, but Rey lends back, sliding on her backside. Her feet touches the base and she's declared 'SAFE!'

The Team cheers as Rey gets to her feet, dusting herself off and waving off the team's praises while smiling. Finn looks around, clearly impressed by what he saw. He had no idea that Rey was such an adept Player. Apparently, there's a lot to learn about the new girl at school.

* * *

Despite their best efforts, Finn's team loses to Rashad's, 10/13. But, that isn't too big a deal for Finn as he runs after Rey as she follows Ben to his car.

"Rey, wait!" Finn calls out.

Rey stops and looks back curiously.

Finn takes a moment to catch his breath before speaking again. "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Rey asks while frowning.

"That!" Finn points back to the baseball field. "Back there, that was awesome! You played the game before?"

"Nope!" Rey says. "It was my first time."

Finn clearly doesn't believe her. "Come on!"

"No, no!" Rey persists. "I was never really into that sort of things, but I was always a bit of a fast learner, I guess. Once I got the rules down pat, it was just a matter of playing the game right."

"Well... If that's true, you really had me going!" Finn says.

Before Rey can respond, Ben has noticed that they weren't following him anymore.

"HEY!" Ben shouts. "If you're not at the car in the next 30 seconds, I _will_ leave you both here! Let's go! I don't wanna be here a second longer!" 

Rey and Finn both exchange looks.

"I guess we'd better go, then." Rey says.

Finn nods. "Yeah. Come on!"

They both sprint across the yard and are at Ben's car in less than 13 seconds. He seems pleased at that, and without another word, gets into the car, letting the kids in, and starting the car.

* * *

After 3 weeks of this whole carpooling thing, Finn and Rey would finally come to see what was all the changes were about. Han and Cassian were finishing a partial built plane that Han started building about 4 months ago. He always meant it as a sort of means for family visiting or just for flying around once every so often. Once Cassian found out about it, he wanted to help him finish it. 

Still not talking with each other, Finn and Rey stood physically very far apart as their Fathers give a detailed (But boring) account of what goes into building a Plane.

Once the speeches were over, Han and Cassian hopped into the Plane and started the thing up. Watching closely, Finn, Rey, Ben, Leia, Jyn, Luke, & Mara were anxious to see if it would take flight.

After a couple of false starts, a sputter, and a 4 foot drop, they finally got the plane up high enough and started flying over the Airfield. Both men high-fived each other as they made their first lap around the entire airfield.

For the first time in 3 weeks, Finn and Rey were both so excited, exclaiming just how awesome their fathers were. Finn runs after the plane, cheering, waving, and pumping his right fist. Rey runs after him.

"Look at them go!" Rey shouts excitedly.

"Are you serious right now?!" Finn exclaims. "This is AWESOME!!"

Rey throws her arm around Finn's shoulders and Finn has his arm around her hip. They're laughing as they watch the fellas take their plane on it's first flight, higher and higher up into the air. Rey points up at the plane

Jyn and Leia exchanges looks before looking back at their kids. They seem to have forgotten all about the cold distance. The kids don't even realize that they were avoiding one another for almost a month. Now, they appear to be the best of friends.

Once safely back on the ground, Han and Cassian dubbed their new plane, 'the Millennium Falcon'. (Which was a stupid name, according to Ben) and were all exhilarated. Ready to build another.

 

**LATER...**

"So, listen. Umm..." Rey started. She and Finn were just hanging out in the Airfield, sitting on a wing of a broken down plane. "...I'm sorry... For the way I acted a while ago. I was just so mad at my parents for taking me away so far away from home. Jakku was the only place I knew. The only place I called 'home'. But, I didn't know how I was making you feel until my mom pulled me aside and told me. It wasn't fair to treat you like that. You didn't do anything wrong. And I hope you're not mad at me." She says that last part with a hopeful tone.

"No, it's okay." Finn tells her. "I thought that maybe you just didn't want to be around me. I always thought that I made you uncomfortable. You always get so quiet and you never look at me. So, I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable."

"No." Rey says, facing Finn and shaking her head. "No. No, I do like you. It's just...I wasn't happy about leaving my friends behind and moving to a new city. I'm not crazy about change. I don't like it when things have to be different. And I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't be around me. I wish I could go back and been a lot nicer to you."

"So... can we... maybe try this again?" Finn asks.

Rey looks over at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Let's pretend..." Finn gets off the edge of the wing and kneels down next to Rey. "Let's pretend this is the first time we meet. I don't know you. You don't know me. But, our parents are still old friends and they introduced us. Sort of like we were back when we were kids." Finn holds his hand out. "Deal?"

Rey looks at it for a moment before smiling. She remembers when she held her hand out for him to shake it. And now, it's the reverse. "Deal." Rey says, shaking Finn's hand.

"Okay." Finn says before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Once he opens them, he has a big toothy grin on his face. "Hey! I'm Finn!"

Rey giggles at his 'introduction'. "Hi! I'm Rey!"

"It's nice to meet you, Rey." Finn says.

"It's good to meet you, too, Finn." Rey says back.

"So, are you new in town?" Finn asks.

"Yep. I've been here for about three weeks now." Rey says, biting her lip.

"Really?" Finn asks in a playfully manner. "What do you like about it so far?"

"It's a nice town." Rey says. "But, I'm still having trouble finding my way around here."

"Well, I've lived here my whole life." Finn comments. "So, if you'd like, I could... show you around? Maybe help you find your way around here?"

Rey nods her head, smiling. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Okay, then." Finn says. "So, I'm going to Republic Hall High School. If you want, we could meet up somewhere downtown."

"You go to Republic Hall High?! Huh, that's funny." Rey says, putting her hand on her hip, gesturing being astonished. "I go there, too."

"Are you for real? Man!" Finn scratches his head like his mind was just blown. "Well, what are the chances?"

Rey giggles wholeheartedly at this.

_"REY!! FINN!!"_ A voice calls out.

Both Rey and Finn look over to see that it was Ben who was calling them. 

_"IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!!"_ Ben announces.

"That's my Brother." Finn says. "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, though, Rey. I hope you have a good night."

"Thank you." Rey says, never losing her smile. "I hope you do, too."

They shake hands again and head off in different directions.

"You two good again?" Ben asks his younger Brother. "Or is tomorrow gonna be a repeat of the last 3 days?"

"To tell you the truth, Ben..." Finn says, looking back at Rey. She was talking with her Dad before looking back over at Finn. "...I think tomorrow might be even better."

Rey smiles at him again before getting into the car with her parents.

Finn hops into Ben's car.

Ben looks from Finn over at Rey. Getting an idea of what Finn _might_ have been implying, he groans. "Oh. Joy." He says sarcastically as he gets into the Driver seat.

* * *

With their mini war over, Finn and Rey were starting to hang out more. Whether just the two of them or them plus all their friends, they were rarely apart. Going to each others' games, celebrating birthday parties, going on trips, it didn't matter. They were always down with it if it meant they get to hang out.

Finn would go on to keep his promise. He would spend hours, taking Rey around town on the weekends. (Much to Ben's chagrin, since their parents made him Finn & Rey's designated driver.) Sometime, when they got back home, they would have sleepovers, either at Finn's house or Rey's. It was so nice for Han, Leia, Jyn, & Cassian to see the two of them getting along so well. They all just grew so close, like a tightknit family. They were so close, in fact, whenever Finn called Rey's house, he'd say that he was on his way. And, they would just let him on as if he lived there this entire time. Some went with Rey. Everybody knew it was innocent. It wasn't anything hinky going on, so it was allowed.

Naturally, the more time they spent together, the more they came to learn about the other. Rey was big on machines. Whether it be cars or planes, she would talk nonstop about some of her favorite things. Not many girls did that, so that made her seem exciting to Finn. Whereas, Finn loved movies and knew a ton when it came to either the subject of that movie (Monster movies, in particular) or the actors on screen.

Anybody who looked at them would swear that those two had to have been best friends since birth. They were really acting more like siblings, except they got along. And their friendship continued to grow stronger even as they transitioned into high school. Although, even the closest of friends can get a little... too close.

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER... (YEAR 2007)**

Sometimes, people were like the seasons. They would come in and out of your life. Sometimes, friendships simply don't last. 'Nines' and 'Zeroes' would go on to leave Republic Hall High and go off to other schools. Zeroes even leaving the city of Coruscant. However, there are some constants, too. Namely, Slip and Rey.

Slip was Finn's Best Friend. They would even go so far as to call one another 'Brother'. They've been tight since the age of 5 and they were still going strong.

Rey, on the other hand, was a bit different. Her and Finn's friendship was as solid as ever. But, as with age, comes maturity. And Rey was starting to look... cute. Good. Finn would often find himself staring at her, not comprehending just as beautiful Rey was. Her eyes, her smile, her dimples, her pearly white smile. She was a definite knockout! 10/10, for sure! 

Wait a minute! They were best friends! Finn can't be thinking that way about a friend. Although, Finn's not gonna lie to himself when he thinks about how much he enjoys being around Rey. They've developed a bit of a closeness where they would kiss one another on the cheek or forehead. And, sometimes, their hugs would last a bit longer than necessary. But, that's normal, right? Close friends do things that 'regular' friends wouldn't.

So, why was he always so annoyed whenever he'd see her talking with other guys. Particularly, Sol Rivas. The damn High School Jock and Junior in high school. Ooh! It would just drive Finn nuts whenever he would to go hang out with Rey and see him! Honestly, he'd wish the guy would just get lost!

As if sensing that something was wrong with Finn, Rey writes him a letter and sticks it in his locker.

So, when Finn and Slip went to get ready for basketball practice, Finn notices it. "Whoa! What have we here?" Finn asks, pulling the letter out.

"Looks like you've got fan mail." Slip says.

"Ha. Yeah, right." Finn scuffs.

"Well? What's it say?" Slip asks.

Finn looks down at the envelope addressed to him, thinking about reading it. "Nah. I'll read it later."

"Nah, man! Come on!" Slip encouraging him, more for his own curious. "It could be really important! It could be that cutie that's always checking you out, Nora!"

"Nora always dots her I's with a heart." Finn mentions.

"Yeah. So?" Slip asks.

"Do you see a heart on this paper?" Finn asks.

"Well, no..." Slip says redundantly.

"Then, it's not from her, is it?" Finn goes to throw the letter into his letter. "I'll see who it's from lat... hey!" Slip snatches the letter out of Finn's hand. He then goes to open it.

"Hey! Stealing other people's mail... that's illegal, you know, Slip!" Finn says, trying to get it back.

"Take it up with my parents!" Slip jokes. He opens it and notices the name at the bottom. "Oh, it's from Rey!"

"It is??" Finn asks, going from aggravated to excited in milliseconds. "Gimme that!!" He snatches it back from Slip.

"Okay! Okay! Yeah, take it!" Slip holds his hands up in mock surrender. "It must be important for her to write to you."

Finn focuses on every word in the letter, like he doesn't want to miss a single detail. Rey wrote him a letter. It's probably nothing, but it could be something. Maybe. Hopefully.

"Well, are you gonna read it or not?!" Slip asks, dying from the suspense.

"I _am_ reading it!" Finn argues.

"Out loud, I mean!" Slip says, trying to take the letter back.

"Back up, now." Finn says as he reads it:

_Dear Finn_ _,_

_I hope you know that I think of you are one of the most important people in my life. And that I value you and your friendship._   _But, lately, I can't help but feel that I've angered you in some way. You've been acting different. You're angry, you avoid me. Just today, I thought that we were gonna eat lunch together, but then you frowned at me and walked away as though I did something to you. Why? If I did something to make you mad, I'm sorry!!! I would never intentionally do anything to upset you in any way! Can we talk when you're finished with practice? We could go over to one of our favorite places, the Airfield if you'd like. If not, I'll understand. But, if you do, then come right over! I'll know if you got my letter when I see you there. IF I see you there. And I really hope I see you there._

_Love always,_

_Rey_

"Well, I guess I know where you're heading after Practice." Slip says.

"Yeah. Yeah, speaking of which, we'd better get ready." Finn says.

"Good idea." Slip says.

* * *

Immediately after practice, Finn had his Uncle Luke drop him off at the Airfield. He was so excited as he wondered what it is that Rey wanted to talk to him about. He'll never admit this out loud, but he's got a bit of a thing for Rey. He thinks about her all day long. And he really had it bad after reading her letter. Let's just say that he wasn't at his best when he was working on maneuvers in practice just 15 minutes ago. Coach Hux was PISSED!! But, he promises that he'll do better next time before bolting away to his Uncle's car.

After getting into the repair yard, Finn wander around for a bit, keeping his eyes pilled for Rey. But, even with both eyes wandering, he still doesn't notice her until she makes herself known.

"I see you got my letter." Rey calls out.

"WHOA!!!" Finn freaks out as he turns around. "Jesus! You scared me!"

Rey chuckles at that. She was sitting onto of a broken seaplane's wings and went to hide herself the moment she saw that Finn was coming over. "Sorry!" She hops off of the wing back down to the ground.

"How do you always get the jump on me?" Finn asks.

Rey holds her arms out like a karate fighter as she struck a pose. "I'm a ninja."

"Sure." Finn nods his head sarcastically. "If your a ninja, then I'm Godzilla." 

Rey rolls her eyes as she holds her arms out for a hug. Finn walks into her arms and holds her tight.

"How are you?" Finn asks.

"I'm good." Rey says, chuckles. "How are _you?_ "

Finn tilts his head. "I'm all right."

"How was practice?" Rey asks.

"Brutal. But, I think I'll live." Finn jokes.

"Oh, good!" Rey says, grinning at him. They both chuckles as they take a seat on the concentrate sidewalk.

"So, uhh..." Finn starts.

"...Yeah?" Rey asks.

Finn looks at her quickly and then back down to the ground. "You said in your letter that you thought that I was angry with you."

"Are you?" Rey asks, hoping not.

Finn frowns at that when he looks back up at her. "Rey, why would you think that I was mad at you?"

"Well, I don't know!" Rey shrugs. "But, seeing that look on your face when I was talking with Sol made me wonder." When she looks back at him, She notices that he looked... nervous?

Finn quickly looks away, hoping that he didn't just give himself away.

"Wait." Rey says.

'Shit!' He thinks to himself.

"Is it because of Sol?" Rey asks, tilting her head and trying to look at Finn's face.

'She knows!' Finn says in his head. 'Damn!'

"Finn?" Rey asks, trying to get him to look at her.

Finn presses his lips hard together and shuts his eyes.

"Finn, look at me." Rey says, actually turning his head towards her. "Open your eyes, Finn."

Redundantly, Finn does.

"Is it because of Sol?" Rey repeats the question.

Finn sighs harshly. "...Yes."

"Why?" Rey asks. "Did something happen between you and Sol?"

Finn cringes at that questions. Rey's a bit too inquisitive for his liking. "Sol's..." Finn drags out Sol's name for a few seconds. "...been known to juggle multiple women at one time. He likes to brag to other guys that he's got their girls hot for _him_. You're one of my best friends. So, seeing you two together like that made me a little upset. Given his reputation."

"I haven't seen anything like that." Rey says. "I've never been big on rumors. Besides, Sol's always been nothing but kind to me."

"Well, there is a reason for that." Finn says.

"Finn..." Rey sighs in disappointment.

"Okay. No! Wait, Rey." Finn says, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm telling you. He's got something in mind for you. Trust me. I know him. I've known him for a while. Whatever his reasons, him suddenly coming around and chatting it up with you? He's got his eye on you. And probably some other girls, too."

"You think I can't handle some overzealous jock with raging hormones?!" Rey asks. "I've never let anyone take anything from me without my consent. And he won't be the first! Now, maybe it's true that I don't know Sol as well as you. But, my point is, that he's been nice to me. He's my friend. So, whatever word of mouth says doesn't interest me in the slightest. And, I know you, Finn. You're never like this. Even if it was someone you didn't even like, you'd still be kind. So, I don't know what he's got to do with you acting that way anytime he's around me." Rey then suddenly gets an idea one she's realized something. She holds her finger up and looks back at Finn once again. "Okay. Hold on. I think I know why you were like that. That wasn't the first time you've acted that way around us. Just last week, when Sol met me at my locker, he 'accidentally' knock his bookbag off of his shoulder. And time before that when we were on that field trip to the museum. You called him away and it looked like you two were about to start a fight right in the middle of the caveman exhibit. Finn... Are you jealous?"

Finn's eyes widen. "I'm not..."

' **Of course I'm not jealous! I'm fucking pissed off! He's trying to steal my girl, the Bastard!** '

'Wait, where did that thought come from? Just play it cool, Finn. Just... tell her 'no'.

"...Nah." Finn says out loud, nervous as hell.

'Good job, mouth!' Finn says to himself.

"Are you serious?" Rey asks, clearly not believing him.

"Rey... look. I already told you." Finn says. "The guy is a known womanizer. I'm sorry I made _you_ so upset, but I really am just looking out for you. I don't approach anybody trying to hurt my friends. That. Is. All."

Rey still doesn't seem to fully believe him. But, she lets it go with a sigh. "Well... I appreciate you for looking out for me. And, if what you say is true, then I'll be careful. And if he does try to get into my pants, then I'll set him back straight. But, like I said before, I'm not letting anyone my into my pants just because he or she is smiling at me. Or says a few kinds words to me. I happen to like that guy, so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. And I also know that you mean well. But, I do NOT appreciate the way you treat him in front of me. I can't stand bullies and right now, that's exactly how you're acting!"

Finn could tell he's really got her spun up. Oh! How he wishes he could go back to keep this conversation from even happening. Why was she so mad at him? He was only looking out for _her_!

"So... Can you please... for my sake, be just a little nicer to him?" Rey asks. "...Please, Finn."

' **Dammit! I don't wanna be nice to him! Fuck him! He doesn't deserve a girl like Rey! And, did she say that she liked him?! Oh, God! Someone just shoot me now!** '

'No, no. Rey is just a kind person and she likes being surrounded by people. **Even Assholes like Rivas!** But, because she asked me, I'll consider it. Hell, I'll even try.'

"Finn... come on. You didn't answer me." Rey comments.

"Okay! Alright. For you, I'll try and be nicer to him." Finn holds up his index finger and thumb sideways, bringing them very close together. "Just about that much."

"Just that much?" Rey asks incredibly.

"Hey! That's all I can promise." Finn says. "Anymore, and I might strain something."

Rey huffs. "Fine. If you're willing, even just a little bit, I'll take it. Thank you, Finn." Rey wants to hug him again.

Finn obliges. It sucks, having to hear that Rey likes Rivas. But, hey! At least him and she were good again. As much as it physically hurts to see her with him, he'll be respectful enough for her. Mostly, because he cares about her. And partially, because she scares him when she's mad! Well, if nothing else, he knows how much she 'values' him. It might not be what he wants, but he'll take it. He loves that he can count on Rey being there for him. And he for her. It was a comforting feeling for him. It was so good to have his good friend in his arms like this. She was so warm and smelled so nice. He's in no big hurry to let go of her. And, evidently, neither is she him. In fact, she seems to be holding him tighter. Closer. Neither of them know how much time has past until...

"FINN!!" 

Finn cringes at his dad for ruining the moment. They then quickly let go of each other.

"Let's go, kiddo!" Han says.

"I'm coming!" Finn shouts over his shoulder. He never takes his eyes off of Rey. "So... are we good?"

Rey nods as she smiles. "We're good."

"So, can I see you later?" Finn asks.

Rey scoffs/snickers. Finn was always really good at making act like a giddy child. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Finn back away, biting his lower lip. "See you tomorrow."

"Hmm-mm!" Rey hums.

Finn turns around and walks towards his dad and uncle Luke. He's no longer looking at Rey, but it feels like she's still staring after him. He can feel a warmth in the back of his head and on his rear end. Maybe it's all in his head... 

 Anyway, the big thing is, no matter how mad Rey may be at him. No matter how big or small an issue may be. No matter what, they will always be friends. He will always be there for her. And she'll always be there for him.

That is... until she isn't.

* * *

One evening, just as school let out, Rey was picked up by her Grandfather, Galen from school. That was a bit unusually to Finn since they still did the whole carpooling thing. With Ben busying and out of town with College, Finn had to catch rides to and from school by his Uncle Luke. He loved his Uncle Luke. Luke was the fun Uncle. Always ride to take Finn and his 'lady friend' to wherever they wanted to go and even take up carpooling duties when Ben moved away. But, this time, he looked a little broken hearted.

"Hey, Uncle Luke!" Finn calls out when he sees him. "What's Mr. Erso doing here? Why is Rey leaving with him?" He has a smile on his face, but it quickly drops into a frown when he noticed that Luke's eyes had been red from crying. "Uncle Luke? What's wrong?"

"Come on, kid." Luke says to Finn. "We need to go."

* * *

Finn didn't understand what was bothering his Uncle so much. Why was he so quiet? Why was he crying? It was starting to upset him, too. He asked him once more about why he was so upset. And, once more, Luke didn't answer him. But, Finn would come to found out why and it would be the first of many things that was gonna be different from now on.

When they got back home, Finn found both Han and Leia sitting on the sofa, crying. Luke just scooched by him and went to go sit in the chair. Finn went into the living room and tried telling to his parents.

"Mom?" Finn asks. Leia had her hands covering her face as she wept. Finn went over to Han. "Dad?" Han does look up at Finn and rest his hand on his young son's shoulder before getting up and walking over to Luke. He whispers something to him and then just leaves out of the living room.

Finn was going crazy! What was going on?!

"Hey, Kid." Luke says to Finn. "I'm gonna stick around here so that you can do your homework. Han and your mom are headed over to Rey's parents' house?"

"Why?" Finn asks before looking over at his mom still sniffling and wiping her face. He was so upset, he felt like crying. "Why is momma so sad?"

"They tell you later when they get back, buddy. Okay?" Luke says.

"But, I don't get it!" Finn shouts. "Why's nobody talking to me?! What's going on around here?!"

"Finn, please..." Luke says.

"It... it's okay, Luke." Leia says at last. "I'll talk to him."

Luke nods once before heading over to the kitchen.

"Come here, sweetie." Leia says. 

Finn goes over and she takes him by the hands.

"I need you listen to me, Finn." Leia says. "Something horrible has happened. Rey may not be..." Leia takes a moment to center herself. "...Rey may need a... a little time to coop with things."

That really made Finn nervous. "What kind of things?" He asks carefully, like it was a curse to say out loud.

"Mr. Andor, Rey's Father, was killed in a car wreck on a highway in West town. We just heard a little while ago that he didn't make it."

Finn's eyes stung with tears. He really liked Cassian and saw him as an second Father. "Wh... what?"

"We're on our way over there now." Leia says. "Jyn and Rey isn't be alone right now."

That really hurts Finn's heart. He had gotten so close with Rey and her family. Honestly, he came to see them as members of his own family. So, if they were going there to mourn Mr. Andor, then he was going, too.

"Let me come with you." Finn says.

"No, Finn... I..." Leia starts to argue, but Finn cuts her off.

"Please? Rey's my friend. I wanna be there for her." Finn says.

Luke appears to be moved by that sentiment.

"It's not fair that she had to lose her father like that. So, if I can help her in anyway I can, then, please... let me."

Leia looks proudly into her son's eyes.

"Leia?" Luke calls out. Leia turns to look at her Brother. "It might do Rey some good if he were to go with you, too."

Leia slowly smiles at Luke before looking at Finn. She nods. "...Okay."

* * *

Things weren't much better at Rey's house. Jyn was already in hysterics when she got the news three hours ago. And she hasn't stopped crying yet. Her Mother Lyra did her best to try and console her. But, it just wasn't enough. As soon as Rey was brought home, she locked herself in her bedroom and won't come out.

Upon getting to the house, Finn and the others go to soothe a distraught Jyn. Han and Leia envelope her in a loving embrace, while they themselves are crying

Finn goes to knock on Rey's door, asking if he could come in. She doesn't respond. Her Father was her hero and now, she's lost him. It's a pain that Finn can only imagine. He never knew his own parents, but he grew up to see the Solos as the Family that mattered. He sees Rey as a member of that Family. So, he tries knocking again. Still, nothing.

And it was like that for a while. Rey wouldn't talk to anyone at school, not even her Friends: Jessika, Karé, or Sol. And whenever Finn tried to approach her, she went as far as try to avoid him. This was giving him Deja Vu. 4 years ago, Rey did this exact same thing to him. Except, last time, she was angry. This time, she was heartbroken.

She would go all day and not eating a single thing. She only slept for a few hours at night, but only because she spent most of it crying herself to sleep. She missed Baseball practice. She was so unresponsive in class. It hurt Finn so much to see her like that.

**FOUR DAYS LATER...**

On the day of the funeral, everyone was offering condolences and paying Jyn and Rey their respects. Finn and his family were about 5 pews behind the one Rey and her mother sat on, while Sol sat directly behind them. Finn forced himself not to looking at them. Rey was in pain and another boy was there for her in ways Finn wanted to be but wasn't.

This was the first time in a few days that Rey had said anything. She allowed her friends into her room later that day. Rivas was out among the guests. They sit down with her while she sat there on the floor, her knees held up to her face. She was slowly starting to be more open with her feelings and she was gratefully that they were there. But, when Jyn told her that Finn was there, she went back into her shell.

Finn was still not welcomed into her room. Rey just didn't want to face him yet. He was beginning to think that he had done something wrong. They had already resolved their issue and Finn worked really hard to be nicer to Rivas. So, why was she being so cold towards him?

In actuality, he didn't do anything bad. But, having to see Finn looking at her like he pitied her just didn't seat well with her. Finn steps up to the threshold of her bedroom door and looked at her. The girls try to get Rey to change her mind about seeing him, but she doesn't. Finn, seeing her respond, just leaves without another word. He then closes the door.

 

"I wanna go back to the airfield." Rey says.

The girls all exchange looks before looking back at Rey. 

"The Airfield?"/"What do you mean?" Karé and Rose ask.

"I wanna see the last plane my dad was building." Rey says.

"Wha... now?" Jessika asks.

"Yes. Now." Rey says, getting up off the floor. She heads out of the room, in the midst of the last few guests at the house. She walks up to her Grandfather, who smiles at her. "Grandpa? Can you take me to the airfield?"

Galen frowns in confusion. "The Airfield? Why, precious?"

"I... I just wanna go." Rey says, sniffling.

Galen then gives her a sympathetic look. "Sweetie, the airfield's closed right now. besides, we still have guests here. Your mother's gonna want you here."

"Look. Can't I... Can't I just go?!" Rey asks, sounding irritated.

"Rey..." Galen starts to say before she just storms away, walking straight for her Father's office. Seeing his badge on a hook on the wall, as well as some keys. Rey swipes them before she stomps back out. Right passed a worried Galen, a concerned Finn and a curious Sol. Rey purposefully ignores them all as she stomps right out of the house. She was determined to get back to the airfield, even if she had to walk all the way there.

The first door opens and slams it shut loudly. 

"REY!!" Sol shouts.

"Just leave me alone!" Rey screams at her friend.

"Hold on!" Sol shouts, running to catch up to her. He manages to grab Rey's waist before Rey snatches it away. So grabs it again and steps in front of her. 

"Sol..." Rey sighs annoyed.

"Okay!" Sol says.

Rey frowns in a puzzled expression, but Sol cuts her off.

"Okay, I'll take you to the Airfield, alright?" Sol asks. "I know just how much you love your dad and him seeing you become a pilot meant the world to you. But, if you're serious about going, then..." Sol holds up his keys and jingles them. "Get in the car."

Rey smiles. "Thanks, Sol."

Just as both Rey and Sol get in the car and gets it started, Finn and Jyn come outside.

"REY!" Jyn shouts, trying to flag them down.

Sol doesn't stop as he backs out into the street.

"REY!! REY, COME BACK OUT HERE!!" Jyn demands.

But, then Sol takes off down the road.

"Dammit, no!" Jyn then dashes for his own car.

"Where are they going?!" Finn shouts.

"To the airfield." Jyn comments.

"The Airfield?" Finn asks. "Why?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Jyn says. 

"Well, I'll go with you." Finn says as he runs over to her car.

"Fine. Hop in!" Jyn says without an argue.

* * *

Sol drives Rey the 4 and a half miles it takes to get to the privately owned Airfield with Finn and Jyn not far behind. Not waiting for Sol to come to a stop, Rey hops out of the car and starts walking over to where the newest plane was kept.

Walking on the wet ground, Rey struggled to keep her heels from sneaking into the mud. After a couple of seconds, she takes them off and throws them away. She then takes off walking with Sol right behind her.

She remembers back to the day that her Father and Finn's both took the first plane they built together and flew it right above her head. She was so excited to see it in the air after all the time it took them to build it. She thought back when she was almost instantly inspired to become a Pilot and show her dad that she could be an even better Pilot than he was. He even encouraged her to do so.

But, she never would've thought that the day her Grandfather came to pick her up from school, that her dreams of becoming a pilot died with her Father.

She takes her father's badge and swipes it through a card reader. The red light turns green and she steps though the gate into the Airfield itself. Apparently, whoever owns the airfield never got around to deactivating her Father's badge. Oh, well. She was in without an issue. So, she and Sol continue on.

 

Jyn and Finn pull up besides Sol's car and hurries over to the Airfield. They shouldn't be so worried about them being in there, but for whatever reason, they are.

Finn was hauling tail towards the gate. He runs, trying to get the gate open but can't. "It's locked!" Finn pounds his fist against it.

 

Rey takes a pair of her father's keys and opens the shop door, sliding it open with Sol's help.

"What's all this junk?" Sol asks.

"It's everything you need to house and work on planes." Rey says.

"Rey. What are we doing here?" Sol asks.

"I told you." Rey says. "I wanted to see my Father's plane." She walks over to a large object obscured from view by a large sheet. She goes to wrangle the tarp off, but struggles to.

"Here. let me..." Sol starts to say.

"No, I got it." Rey says.

"It'll just take..."

"I said 'I got it'!" Rey yells at him.

Sol goes quiet.

After a little more effort, she takes it off by herself. She then looks up at the incomplete plane and marvels at it. Over the last 4 years, her Father and Mr. Solo had built over 3 planes in total and were in the process of building a fourth. She also recalls that Han was working to actually buy this airfield from a man named 'Tobias'. No idea if he's still gonna go through with that plan, but right now, all Rey cares about is her Father's unfinished work.

 

Speaking of Mr. Tobias Beckett, he shows up with his badge and helps Finn and Jyn get inside. Finn, not wasting another second bolts over to the shop.

 

Rey walks around the plane, as though inspecting it. It was as though a skeleton still lacking it's completed wings, sits, and even propellers. She studied it, as if she was trying to rediscover her inspiration, but was having trouble.

She huffs with a frown on her face before she goes over to the other finished planes. She runs by all of them, but stops at the last one. The First one. She then takes her Father's keys and unlocks it. She gets into the co-pilot seat. The same as when her Father went up into the air with Mr. Solo. She brings her legs up to her chest and hugged them close.

She still couldn't believe it. She was there when her Father was buried. She said goodbye and watched as he was lowed into the ground. But, she still can't believe that her Father was dead. She then allows herself to cry. She couldn't cry at the funeral. Not because she didn't love her Father. But, because she wouldn't allow herself to. She refused to allow herself to mourn her own hero. Why? Because she didn't want to think of him as dead, but rather still alive. Still smiling. Still laughing. Still there with her, hugging her when she made him proud or holding her when she was scared or sad. But, he's not there anymore, is he? He's gone and left her all alone! She begun to hate him for that! Why did he have to die? Why couldn't he have come straight home instead of talking with 'potential' Investors to help Han purchase this place? Why won't he be coming home anymore? WHY?!

Rey began to wail. She was finally letting it all out as it sunk in that her Daddy was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Sol, who was usually a motormouth, didn't utter a word. He just stood there like a lost puppy.

"REY!" Finn calls out.

Rey, upon seeing Finn, hops out of the plane and books it over to the scrapyard. Finn was right behind her.

'Why is she running away from me?' Finn thinks to himself.

Sol runs up to intercept him.

"Sol, move!" Finn demands.

"Hey, man. Get outta here." Sol says. "She doesn't want you here."

"Sol, come on! Move!" Finn demands again.

Sol pushes him away. "Or what? Huh? What chu gonna do?"

Finn decides to ignore him and tries to go around him.

Sol grabs Finn by the arm and punches him.

Finn then tackles him to the ground, wailing on him. Everything he's ever hated about this boy, he's just letting it out. Before he throws another punch, he remembers Rey. He then gets off of Sol and continues to go after Rey, while Sol stares daggers after him.

"GO AWAY!!" Rey screams.

"Rey, wait! What are you doing? Why are you running away?!" Finn asks.

Rey climbs over the chain link fence and lands onto the muddy ground. She then heads over to a large propeller Aircraft. Hoping on top of it's large wing and running over to the fuselage. She climbs on top of that and then turns to face Finn.

"Rey!" Finn calls out. "Rey, please get back down."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rey demands again. "STAY AWAY, FINN! JUST... DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Okay! Okay. I'm sorry." Finn says. "Just please come back down here." He pleads

Rey ran her fingers through her hair biting her lower lip as hot tears stream down her face.

Not too long after Finn gets there, Jyn and Tobias show up in his truck.

Jyn gets out of the truck, approaching the damn gate to the damn scrapyard. Why was there a damn gate there?! Tobias unlocks it and opens it for Jyn.

"REY!?!" Jyn screams out as she approaches Finn.

"MOMMA!!" Rey cries out.

"BABY! BABY, COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Jyn screams at Rey, like any scared mother would. "Come on back over here! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Tobias and Han come running over.

"What is she doing up there?!" Tobias asks.

" _How_ did she get up there?!" Jyn asks.

Han sighs harshly. "There's a lot of scrap and debris lying around. She must've climbed on a lot of it to reach the wing.

Jyn turns her attention back to Rey. "Rey, I know how you feel! I know how much it hurts!"

Hysterical, Rey says, "HE'S GONE! HE'S DEAD! HE LEFT ME ALONE! HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!" 

Jyn shakes her head. "No! No, he didn't leave us. We were his whole life. He loved us both so much."

Rey shakes her head in frustration.

"Y'know, I was thinking about what I wanted to say about him. And the one thing that came crossing my mind was the day you saw him fly in the _Falcon_ for the first time! When you told him that he inspired you to fly, he was so happy! So proud that he could inspire his little 'Estrella' to follow in his footsteps. You were his heart! His Rey of sunshine!"

Rey closes her eyes as hot tears slip from under her eyelids. She remembers so vividly her Papí calling her "Corazón mío" and "Rayo de Sol". And telling her that getting to see her was the highlight of his day, even when he was having a good one. But, now she'll never hear his voice ever again.

"He would tell me so many times how he couldn't wait to see her becoming a Pilot. To see her go to find her own wings and sear through the skies like a falcon. And, I know that if he could be here, he would be. But, as along as you never forget what he taught you, the times that you two shared, he'll always be here with you. Just like with me. So, please. Please come back down. We're all that we have, now. Please, I don't wanna lose you, too! I c... I can't lose you, too!"

Rey hears what her mother is saying, but she can't bring herself to come back down. She's too hurt. Too angry. She turns her back to everyone down on the ground. She needs to figure out how she's gonna find her inspiration again.

Jyn looks back over at Han. "She's not getting down." She says with a broken hearted tone. "She's not listening to me. What am I gonna do?!"

Han rests his hands on Jyn's shoulders. "Now, hold it together, Jyn! We're going to get her back here with us, unharmed, alright?"

"But, how?!" Jyn demanded to know.

Unbeknownst to them, Finn slowly approached the wing of the plane she was standing on. "Rey!"

Everyone, excluding Rey, looks over at Finn. "Rey, listen. I know what it's like to feel alone!"

"No, you don't!" Rey argues back. "You haven't loss anybody!"

Finn takes a moment to catch his breath. "Rey... I don't know who my parents are!"

That got her attention! She turns to look back at him. "What?" She asks under her breath.

"I've never met my Father." Finn says. "I've never seen my mother. I don't know if I have any other family out here. I don't even know if they're alive or not. I'd give anything to know where I came from and who my people are."

Han, Jyn, Tobias, and even a blooded Sol listens in to this.

Finn continues. "But, what I do know is that I'm not on my own anymore. My Mom, My Dad, Ben, Uncle Luke, they took me in... Me! Someone they've never known. A nobody. But, they bring me in and how treated me like I was apart of the Family the entire time. I used to feel like I didn't belong. I still do sometimes. But, I know that they love me, just like your parents love you."

Rey wipes her face. "You... never told anything like that before."

"I never had a reason to before. It's something that I don't like talking about. But, when it comes to you, Rey, I... I feel like I can tell you anything. That I'm not gonna be judged or made fun of. That I can trust you with anything. Everything! That's something that I could never do with anyone else. Except you."

Rey's eyes widen with realization. Finn trusts her! Trusts her enough to reveal a painful thought like that with her. He's gotta have a ton of confidence in her to tell her that. She goes weak at the knees, feeling overwhelmed by this revelation. "I... I..."

Finn then continues on. "Now, I know that you feel so lost right now. But, at least you had your Father. You came to get to know him. Spent time with him. Was inspired by him. And those memories are yours to keep for the rest of your life. But, don't let that make you forget what you still have. You still have your Mother. You still have people who love you and care about you! People like my folks! And our friends!" Finn pauses for just a moment before speaking again. "People like me! And none of us want to see you get hurt. So, whatever it is you're doing up there, it's not worth it. Your Father wouldn't want you putting yourself in danger for no reason at all."

Rey then walks back to the wing and hops down. Finn goes over to meet her by the edge of the wing and helps her get back down. Rey rests her hands on Finn's shoulders and Finn places his hands on her waist, getting her feet down on the grass. He then takes her by the hand, gently tightens his hold on it. "You're not alone, Rey. You don't have to be. You don't have to deal with things on your own. Let someone help you." Finn swallows. "Let _me_ help you. Please?"

Jyn and Han go running over.

"Even if you don't wanna say anything, just... let me be your shoulder to lean on." Finn asks with pleading eyes.

Rey smiles sadly before nodding her head. She sniffs. "I just..." She then quickly loses her composure and tries to keep from sobbing. But, it's too much to keep in anymore. 

Finn takes her other hand, telling her silently that he was here for her.

Rey notices that and takes in a deep breath. "I just miss him so much!" Rey buries her face into Finn's chest. Finn quickly hugs her and holds her to his chest. He gently slides his hand over her hair, and rubbing her back soothingly. Rey sobs/sniffles into Finn's torso, her hands around his waist.

"I've got you." Finn says. "I've got you."

"Thank you." Rey pulls out of the hug, but just enough to look Finn in the eye. Rey then sees his wet shirt. "Oh! I'm getting your shirt drenched!"

"Hey. Hey, don't even worry about that. Don't even worry about it." Finn wipes away some of Rey's tears.

"Rey!" Jyn calls out.

Rey looks over Finn's left shoulder and sees Jyn. "Mama!" She then goes and runs into her arms. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey! I know. I know. Come here." Jyn embraces her daughter.

"I'm so sorry!" Rey cries.

"Shhhh!" Jyn hushes as she rubs her daughter's back.

"I don't mean to upset you." Rey says silently. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm not." Jyn promises. "We'll be alright. We'll be alright." Jyn then leads Rey away. "Come on. let's go home."

Rey nods before she realizes something else. "Oh! Finn! Mom, can Finn come back with us?"

Jyn looks over at him and smiles. "If he wants to."

Rey looks at Finn, hoping that he does. "Can you?"

Finn smiles, nodding his head. "Sure." He walks over, sliding his arm over Rey's waist and she does the same to him.

Han and Tobias follow closely behind. Han looks at Finn like he's hiding something. Because there's this look of guilty that is very pronounced.

Everyone walks past a clueless Sol, who just stands there walking everyone leave. He doesn't know what to do. He just shrugs and mutters to himself. "I... I guess I'll uh..."

"Get outta my airfield, you little shit!" Tobias yells at him.

Sol jumps and then follows. "I... I... Yep!" 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	2. To Be In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What it means to be enraptured!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this knack for writing ridiculously long stories.
> 
> Part 2/4.
> 
> Rey's Point of view.

**ONE YEAR LATER... (YEAR 2008)**

Rey thinks about Finn often. Not as a fleeting thought or even as an something that crosses her mind once every so often. But, as something that has been occupying her thoughts for a while now. Ever since that... whatever that was at the Airfield last year, she has a really hard time getting him out of her head. When she's doing homework or working, his face pops up out of nowhere.

It would get really bad when they were together. It was like two powerful forces that were being pulled together. Whenever he was close to her, it was delightfully intoxicating.

When time came for them to their Learner's permit, they went to the same Driver's Ed classes and studied together. Watching Finn going through the driver's handbook, Rey couldn't bring herself to look away. He was so cute when he focusing on...

'Wait! Cute?! Where did that come from? Cute?' Rey thinks to herself. 'Finn's my friend. So, why am I thinking of him as cute? Well, there's nothing wrong with thinking. He can be so serious and it's really too adorable not to notice.' Rey forces herself to look away, shaking her head. 'Alright! This needs to stop! Finn's my friend! There's nothing romantic about what he and I have. And besides, even if I wanted something more to come of it, there's too good a chance that it would ruin our platonic relationship.  _'_ _Platonic'_ being the key word here. So, all these thoughts of me thinking his cute need to go. Go right out of my head and...'

With a quick glance over at him again, Rey sees Finn rests his head on his knuckles and biting his lip. Biting his lip was an indication that he was focused on whatever it was he was doing.

Rey sighs to herself. 'Ahh! Who am I trying to fool?! Of course, he is a cutie! The most beautiful man I've ever known. Beautiful and very thoughtful. And open. And honest. And smart. And hot! Wait, isn't beautiful and hot the same thing? Whatever, he's both!' 

Rey felt like she had butterflies in her tummy. She can't see her own face, but she's sure she's got a massive blush going on right now. She can't help but smile as she stares at him. 'He is too cute!'

Finn, noticing Rey staring at him, looks over at her and Rey then busies herself trying to pretend to be busy. "You okay over there?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Rey hums, answering just a little too quickly. She then just jotting down notes and drawing pictures of signs on her notebook.

Finn, without another word, looks back down at his own notebook.

Rey then sighs. 'What am I gonna do? I've got it pretty bad for this boy.'

* * *

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER... ('09)**

Now armed with a driver's license and even more freedom to come and go as she pleased, a 17 year old Rey Andor was set! And, thanks to her Mom and Grandfather, she now had a car to cruise around in!

One night, as she pulls into the Republic Hall Stadium for the Banthas/Rancors game, she notices Jess and Karé talking with Finn's folks and a familiar face she hasn't seen in a long time: Ben Solo. Back from a great distance. 25 years old and a college graduate. Finding an empty space, she parks her car and heads over to where everyone was standing.

"Hey, guys!" Rey calls out, sticking in her pockets.

Everyone turns around to see her approaching. "Hey, Rey!"/"Hi, Rey." Everyone says.

Ben, who was wearing shades, despite the lowlight, slides them down to his nose and eyes Rey like she was into him.

"Rey?" Ben asks. "Not little Rey Andor from Jakku?"

"One and the same." Rey says. "Although, I'm not so little anymore."

"Hmm. I'll say." Ben smiles.

Rey seems a bit unsettled by that last comment, but chooses to ignore it. "Sooo...." She turns her attention to Han and Leia. "Mr. & Mrs. Solo, have either of you two seen Finn? I was hoping to see him before the game."

"No, we haven't." Leia says. "Not seen he left to get laced up."

Rey is visibly disappointed by this news.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see him after the game." Han says.

"Hey." Karé says. "looks like they're letting people come in now."

"Alright. Let's go." Han says. "Let's try and see if we can't find a seat close to the field. I don't wanna miss my boy's last game before the playoffs."

"Do you really think that the Banthas are gotta take us to the top this time?" Ben asks.

"Sure they will!" Rey says. "They've got the best set of players in the whole school on the team, after all."

"Maybe. But, that was a long time ago, Rey." Ben says. "I can't play for them anymore. I'm too old!"

"Hmm!" Rey scoffs. "Very funny. But, I can't wait to see what Finn's gonna do for the state."

"I bet you can't." Jessika whispers to Karé. Karé snickers at that.

Rey cuts her eyes as Jess. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jess asks, fawning innocent.

"What did you say?" Rey asks.

Jess shrugs. "I just said that I know. I know that you can't wait to see him play the game."

Rey frowns at Jess, nonverbally telling her to give her the real explanation.

"What?" Jess asks. "We all know you can't wait to see your man in action. Which makes perfect sense. Him being so attractive."

Rey blushes and turns a dark shade of pink. "What are you... That's not... He's not... Jess, shut up!"

Leia chuckles at this. "Very well said, Rey."

Rey looks over at Leia. "Mrs. Solo..."

"It's okay. It's okay." Leia promises. "I know how you two are when you're together." 

"Whoa, you two are dating?" Ben asks. 

" _No_! Not now." Rey cringes when she realizes what she just said. "I mean..." Rey tries to find her words.

"So, you guys broke up?" Ben asks.

"No! I just simply meant that we're not dating. At all." Rey says.

"Not now. But, she wants them." Karé says.

"That's not what I said." Rey argues.

"But, that's what you meant, though. Right, Rey?" Karé asks.

"No!" Rey says.

"Oh! So, you're saying you would never go out with Finn?" Jess asks.

"Yes. I mean, no!" Rey groans in annoyance.

"Uh-oh!" Jess shouts. "I think Rey just gave herself away!"

"The jig's up, Rey!" Karé says. "You just admitted to being open to dating him."

Rey blushes a dark red, covering her face. " _I hate you all_!"

Leia chuckles. "Okay. That's enough. No more teasing Rey, girls."

"Yes, Ma'am."/"Yes, Ma'am." Jessika and Karé say in unison.

"Rey? Do you know if Jyn and your grandparents are coming?" Leia asks.

Rey lowers her hands. "My Grandparents said that they would. But, I think mum might be working tonight."

"Oh! Well, if they can come, we'll all be serving a big dinner at the house later tonight. Whether it's a victory dinner or just a friendly one, everyone is invited."

"Okay." Rey nods. "Alright, I'll be sure to double check. Mum's always down for hangouts, especially if there's already cooked food there." Rey whips out her phone.

Leia smiles as she nods.

Just then, an annoyed Han returns. "Hey! What are you all doing?! Seats are filling up fast! Let's move it!"

* * *

Rey turns her best to tune out Jess and Karé's questions. They were still pestering her about her and Finn being an item. Knowing that everyone at school already thinks that they were dating. If Jess and/or Karé lets it known that she was into Finn, the gossip would spread like wildfire.

"So, when you see him, do you like... get butterflies?" Jessika asks.

Rey says nothing.

"I mean, I wouldn't be afraid to admit it if I did." Jessika says. "I mean, he's just _so_ attractive. Any girl would love to be held by those big strong arms of his."

Rey then sets her eyes on Jess, staring daggers at her.

"But, then. You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Jessika says.

"Come on, Rey." Karé adds on. "Anyone with one eye can see how much he affects you. There's a certain shine in your eyes whenever he's in sight. You start breathing all hard, like you need CPR. And you can never seem to close your mouth either. Let alone, stop grinning. Man, that boy really gets you going, doesn't he?"

"I would literally pay you to stop talking." Rey says.

"Hey, feel free. But, you better have deep pockets." Jess says. "'Cause I'm never gonna stop until you at least admit it to yourself that you're hot for him. I mean, he's a beautiful man for sure. I mean, have you see those arms? Those thunder thighs? That booty of his? Man!"

"I know!" Karé says. "If he were my man, I don't think I could ever keep my hands off him."

Okay, Rey knows that they just saying all of this to mess with her. And if they didn't stop talking about him like he was a piece of meat, she just might have to hurt them.

But, she can't deny it to herself that she has been checking Finn out a lot lately. At that training and running and squatty... It's working out perfectly for him. He's really been buffing up and she sometimes have wondered if he had an eight pack under that shirt. Just the thought of him taking it off for her would...

Take Rey in mental places she didn't need to go to. As of right now, they were still really close friends. But, now that all of this is being said out loud, the more she really wants to give dating him a try.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ben says. "Stop talking all nasty! I don't wanna hear all of that! Finn's my little brother and it's making it sick. So, how about you keep your raging hormones to yourselves? Hmm?"

Jess and Karé gives him a look and then nod.

"Is he mad we're not talking about him?" Jessika asks.

"Jealous bitch." Karé whispers.

Just then, the players start coming out.

"Here they come!" Jess says excitedly.

Ben goes looking around. "Which one's Finn?"

Rey sees the number on the back of one and immediately shrieks. Her eyes widen, she starts breathing all hard, and she can't stop grinning. "There he is! Number 7!"

Karé and Jess look up at Rey and then over at Ben and Leia. "See?!"/"See?!" They ask in unison.

* * *

The Game goes on for almost an hour, with it going back and forth, no clear winner at any point during the first half. The Rancors came to play, showing the rival school just what they were made of. But, the Banthas weren't able to be taken down without a fight. Everytime the Banthas scored, they would all get a pretty loud round of applause.

But, everytime Finn scored for the team, it seemed like his cheers were a lot louder than the others. It could be on account of people genuinely loving the young rising star player. Or it could be that Rey didn't mind making a fool of herself everytime her best friend ( **'** **Boyfriend'** ) ran a touchdown. And, yes, everytime she had a clear view of his rear, she was staring at it.

In the end, the Banthas beat the Rancors, 54/43. It looked close coming towards the end of the game, but the Banthas pulled it off. When it was announced that they had won, all of the fans, family, and friends came running out of the stands and into the field, surrounding the school's players.

Rey cheered 'That's my Peanut!' Her nickname for Finn.

In the midst, Finn, Slip, and all the others disappear from view as the crowds flooded the field.

Waiting as the crowds dissipated, Rey finally went into the field, looking for Finn. It was like an obstacle course. People were chatting it up with the players and each other as Rey wades through the vanishing mob. Hearing a couple of familiar voices, Rey follows them until she sees Finn and Slip celebrating by doing their dorky daps that they do, laughing and playfully hitting one another.

Glad that she's finally found him, Rey approaches. She's been thinking about telling Finn her feelings for a while now. 'Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I?'

As much as it annoyed her when Jessika and Karé kept teasing her, but they both did have a point in a way. She was crushing on Finn pretty hard. They were friends ever since they were both 11 years old. And now, 6 years later, their relationship had grown so much as they did. They were hugging longer than necessary, kissing one another on the forehead and cheek. They even had nicknames for each other: 'Peanut.'

Slip takes off, leaving Finn alone. So, Rey waves at him, getting his attention. He smiles, waving back. 

As Finn approaches, someone comes up behind him and grabs him by his shoulder pads. Finn is spun around and sees Rose standing behind him. "Hey, Rose!"

"Well, hey yourself there, Superstar." Rose says.

"What are you doing here?!" Finn asks excitedly. "I thought that you hated Football."

"I do." Rose shrugs like it was obvious. "I can't stand it."

Finn frowns at her in confusion. "So, what brought you out here in the cold?"

" _You_ did." Rose says.

But, before Finn can ask her what she means, Rose is planting a kiss on his lips.

Rey, seeing this slows down to a halt. Her heart sinks into her stomach and her smile dies. 'Finn & Rose? Kissing? Were they a couple? What did this happen?!' All of a sudden, her perfect fantasy world with him came to a swift yet painful end. Already feeling the familiar stinging in her eyes, Rey goes to walk away.

But, the kiss doesn't even last a few seconds as Finn is gently pushes Rose off of him. "Rose?! What the hell?!"

Rey stops again. Finn sounded like he didn't expect that. Rey looks back, but also tries to conceal herself.

"I'm sorry, Finn." Rose says. "But, I... I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"What?!" Finn looks at her with a intense frown.

"Finn..." Rose sighs. "Listen. I've... I've never felt this way about anybody before. Okay? I used to wonder what would it be like to have something so special, that only I and the man I loved could have together. He would never hurt me. He'd be someone who understood me. And Finn... to me, you are that man. Look, I'm crazy about you. And I've been trying to get you to notice me for a really long time. But, no matter what I did, it wasn't enough to get you to even talk to me. So, I thought that if I came to one of these stupid games, I could get you to see that I was serious before."

"Rose..." Finn sighs in frustration. "We've been over this."

"I know. I know, okay?" Rose says eagerly. "I know that you were just trying to spare my feelings before. But, I can't help but think about you all the time and it's started to drive me crazy. So, Finn, please. Let me ask you again. Please, be my boyfriend. Let me help show you that I could be good for you. I could do for you what no other girl can: keeping that smile on your face."

 Finn slides a hand down his face.

"Listen, Paige isn't home right now. Please. Please come with me tonight." Rose almost pleads.

"Rose, you are a very special girl." Finn says, causing Rose to smile. "And one day, when the right guy comes along, he'll treat you like the queen you're going to grow into."

Rose's smile slumps. "But, you're the perfect guy."

Finn shakes his head. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Rose argues. "You're the best guy I'll ever know, Finn. There's nobody out there that's better than you."

Finn frowns. He hates that he has to break her heart again. But, he can't live a lie. She deserves the world, but he's not the guy who's gonna give it to her. He just doesn't feel the same as she does. "I'm sorry." Finn says defeatedly. "But..." He shakes his head. "...I just don't feel the same way. I'm sorry, Rose. I am."

Rose shakes her head as she sobs.

"Look, did you come here with somebody? I can take you home if you need me to." Finn says. 

"No." Rose says in a low tone. "No, I caught a ride with Artimage. Maybe he and his dad are still here and can give me a ride back."

"Rose..." Finn says, trying to go with her, but she waves him off. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Rose walks off.

This sucked! Finn hates to disappoint anybody and for her to feel so stronger for him and him not returning those feelings just made him so sick with himself. Here, this sweet girl pours her heart out to Finn, and he couldn't return her feelings. He just didn't feel the same way. And to see her so hurt and knowing he was the cause of it angered him. He then storms off of the field, going into the direction of the locker room. 

Rey, with sadden eyes, watches as Finn walks off.

Just behind her, Ben approaches. "Hey! Where's the man of the hour? Our folks are ready to leave."

Rey lowers her eyes and then closes them. "He's uh... He's gonna be gone for a little while." Rey then walks pass Ben and reunites with her friends. Ben watches her go and then looks back at Finn, just in time to see his back as he vanishes into the far off building.

* * *

Rey ultimately decided not to go to the dinner after all. Like she predicted, her Grandparents came to the game, but her mum couldn't. Se decided instead to head back home and lie in bed. She's interlocked her fingers and resting her head on her palms. She stares at the ceiling, lost in a sea of thoughts in her head.

The door to her bedroom opens and Jyn steps in. "Oh, you're here! Hey, Buttercup." 

"Hi, Mum." Rey says, her eyes drifting back to the ceiling.

"I thought that you'd be over at Finn's tonight." Jyn says.

"I thought about going, but I had some research to keep up on." Rey says.

Her Mother nods, though not believing her. "How was the game?" Jyn asks, taking a seat on her bed.

"It was really close, but Finn's team won." Rey says, looking at her mummy and smiling.

"Oh, that's good!" Jyn says. "I'm glad to hear it!"

Rey sighs, shaking her head. "You should've seen him, mummy. I mean, the way he moved, he was like a machine! Ripping and running, scoring touchdown after touchdown. Oh, it was amazing."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you had a lot of fun!" Jyn says. "And I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch it. But, with work..."

Rey nods her head. "No, I get it, Ma! I get it."

Jyn looks down at Rey like she was failing her daughter and knew it. She then changes the subject just slightly. "Hey. I never knew that you were into American Football. I always thought you hated the sport."

Rey tilts her head in thought. "Well, to be honest, I used to. I was never crazy about seeing grown men running up and down a field and hitting one another. Contact sports were never my thing. But then..."

"But then..." Jyn continues her thought. "...You knew Finn was into it. So, you started watching because of your friend. And you found out you liked it. Or _something_ about it."

"This has nothing to do with Finn." Rey argues. 

"Sure, it doesn't." Jyn says, winking at Rey.

"Oh, my Gosh! You sound too much like Karé and Jess." Rey sighs.

Jyn chuckles at this. "Okay. Well, I'll stop teasing you then."

Rey scoffs before looking back at the ceiling.

Jyn repositions herself on the bed and tilts her head to get a better look at Rey. "Penny for your thoughts."

Rey looks back at her mom and scoffs again. "Really? Just a penny?"

"It's a Recession, Sweetie. Gotta save funds." Jyn jokes. "Come on." She lies down next to Rey. "What's on your mind?"

"Okay, before you joke..." Rey says. "I need you to know that this is a serious matter."

Jyn gestures for compliance. "Okay. You got it. I'm all ears."

Rey takes in a deep breath before letting it out. "It's about Finn."

Jyn frowns slightly. "Did something happen? Is he okay?"

"No, he's fine. It's just..." Rey takes a moment. "The time I saw him... tonight... Mum, I've never seen him so down."

"'Down'?" Jyn asks. "Why was Finn so upset?"

"Rose... kind of took him by surprise when she told him that she loved him." Rey tells Jyn. "And, just before that, she actually kissed him."

Jyn lets that sink in for a moment. "Okay. I'm guessing that that's a bad thing? What did Finn do?"

"He told her that he didn't feel the same way. Point blank." Rey mentions. "But, that's not the weird thing. He seemed like he was mad at himself."

"Mad at himself? Why, because he did mean it?" Jyn asks.

"No, it was more like... he was angry because he didn't return her feelings. Almost like he let her down and hated doing that." Rey says. "I know that doesn't make a lot of sense, but..."

"No. Actually, it does." Jyn says.

"Really?" Rey asks.

"Yeah." Jyn nods. "Finn's a good kid and has a big heart. I'm sure he was grateful that Rose felt comfortable enough to tell him that. But, knowing that he doesn't feel the same way and was going to the reason for that girl's broken heart just broke his. Causing anyone pain is not something he does intentionally. So, by knowing that, I can see why he would be distressed about that."

Rey nods her head. "Wow. Yeah, that makes sense." She then looks back at Jyn. "So, do you think I should've gone to the dinner, just for him at least?"

"No." Jyn shakes her head. "Things about guys is... they have to be able to solve their own problems. They can be a bit stubborn when you come offering help, but the bottom line is, it's their problem to fix. Finn has to figure out how he's gonna fix things with Rose and he knows it. So, you being there probably would have been seen as you pitying him. So, just let him have his space. But, it can't hurt knowing that you there for him. So, tomorrow, when you see him, let him know that no matter what, he's got you in his corner. It'll make him feel good. Sometimes, guys just need that assurance that someone's got their backs."

"How?" Rey asks.

"Just tell him that... Whatever's going on, he's got you to count on, no matter what." Jyn asks.

Rey nods her head. "Okay. I can do that."

"Good." Jyn kisses Rey's right temple before getting up.

"Thanks, Mum." Rey says.

"Hmm-mmm!" Jyn hums as she heads for the door.

"Oh, by the way, Mum..." Rey calls out.

Jyn stops and turns to Rey. "Yeah?"

"How do you know so much when it comes to guys?" Rey asks.

"Your Father." Jyn says.

Rey's eyes light up with understanding before she nods. "Do you ever miss him?" She asks.

"Everyday." Jyn says sadly before leaving.

Rey then lies back on her bed, her eyes back up at the ceiling. 

* * *

It didn't take Rey too long to find Finn the next morning. Arriving on campus just a few seconds before he did, Rey walks over to his car when he puts it in park.

Finn steps out and is slightly startled upon seeing Rey. 

"Hi, Finn." Rey says.

"Hey, Rey." Finn says back. He looks so tired. His eyes appear to be sad. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright." Finn says. "You?"

"I'm good." Rey says, nodding her head.

"Good." Finn says as he closes his door and starts to walk off. 

"Hey! Listen, umm..." Rey says.

Finn stops and looks over his shoulder at her. "Yeah?"

"I just... I just wanted to tell you that... I'm here for you, no matter what. Okay? If you ever wanna talk or vent or just hang out, just get me. You know I'm always around."

"Yeah." Finn says confidently. "I know that." He says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then starts walking off again before stopping again. "But, thanks for saying so."

Rey nods with a smile.

Finn gives her a shy smile before walking off again.

Rey's smile falters as she follows him to homeroom. 

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER...**

"Hey!" Finn calls out.

Rey was walking with Karé and Jess one day when Finn calls out to her. Rey turns, telling her friends to go on without her. "Hey!"

"How's it going?" Finn asks.

"Good." Rey says.

"Good!" Finn nods with a smile. "Umm... I uhh... I don't know if this is going sound incredibly forward, but I've just got a cellphone and I was wondering if I could have your number?" 

Rey looks at him surprised by this out-of-nowhere question. But, instead of being creeped out, she's on the verge of screaming in delight. Finn was asking her for _her_ phone number! And she'll have his in her phone. No more calling the house. She could reach him directly!

"Mom and Dad thought it would be a good idea if I had one, now that I've got my own car." Finn tries to clarify. "And I heard what you said the other day. About having my back. And, I thought that if I needed to, I could call you. Maybe just to talk or uh..."

Rey smiles as she pulls out her phone. Appearing calm on the outside, she was ready to faint for real on the inside. "Gimme your number." She says. 'Whoa! I sounded so confidant just now! And I wasn't even trying!'

Finn gives her his number. She was taught this treat by Karé and she's been hoping to try it out. She types it in and calls him.

Finn checks his phone and answers it.

"Now, you've got my number." Rey says.

"Okay! Cool!" Finn says excitedly. "Thanks for this!"

"Sure." Rey says. "You gonna call me?" She asks, a squeak present in her thrilled tone.

"Yeah, sure, I will." Finn says, holding up his phone. "I've got a way to now." He walks away in the opposite direction.

Rey, struggling to keep her composure, heads back over to where the girls are standing.

"What was all of that about?" Karé asks.

"Oh, nothing." Rey says. "Just getting Finn's phone number."

Before either teen can respond to that, she then realize what it is Rey just said. "OHHHH!"/"OHHHH!"

Jess looks over her shoulder to make sure Finn isn't close by. "You got Finn's cellphone number?"

"Sure did." Rey says, holding up her phone.

"I don't believe it!" Karé says.

"Believe it." Rey says. "So, are you two gonna keep making fun of me for getting it?" She asks her friends.

"Oh, come on! It's nothing I'd ever tease you about! I swear, we were just teasing you before." Karé promises. "We didn't mean any harm." 

"Yeah, it was all in good fun." Jess says.

"Right." Rey says, not believing them.

"But, now that you have it, what does that mean for the two of you?" Karé asks. "Are you gonna stay friends or is it the first step to something else?"

"Hmm!" Rey hums as she thinks. "I'm not sure."

"Well, do you want there to be more to it?" Jess asks.

Rey then grins. 

* * *

Later, that night, Rey gets a phone call from none other than Finn. She sees his name on her caller I.D. and smiles. She then answers it. "Hey, Peanut!"

_"Hey, Peanut!"_ Finn answers.  _"Told you I'd call you."_

"And I'm so glad you did!" Rey says. "What's up?"

_"Oh! Uh... Would you like to hang out later tonight? There's this new spot,_ Raise night _, downtown I've been wanting to go to."_

Rey goes to say 'Yes', but then her whole demeanor slumps. "Oh, no! I can't. I'm hanging out with the girls tonight." She lies. There's no one else in her room but her.

_"Oh."_ Finn says, disappointment in his tone. 

"But, I'm free all day tomorrow." Rey says quickly.

Finn sounds kinda confused at that.

"It's Saturday." Rey says.

Just as suddenly as his mood darkens, Finn lights up again. _"Oh, sweet!"_

 Rey giggles, she can't even hide her delight anymore.  "So, what is  _Raise Night_?" Rey asks. "Some kind of nightclub?"

_"It is after 7 O'clock."_ Finn says.  _"But, from 11 to 6, it's a great place for folks from ages 17 & up."_

"Hmm." Rey says. "Sounds pretty cool. Should we meet up there or do you wanna come pick me up?"

_"Whatever's good for you."_ Finn offers.

"Okay. Come over around 12:30." Rey says.

_"12:30 it is."_ Finn says.

Against ever promise she made to herself, Rey decides to say something that just might change everything. "Oh! And there's something that I've been meaning to say." Rey says. "I hope that we have time to talk tomorrow."

_"I'll make sure of it. Good night, Peanut."_ Finn says.

Rey grins. "Good night, Peanut." Rey says. She hops up and down on her bed, too happy to hold back.

* * *

This was happening... Something was happening. Finn was coming over in just 3 1/2 hours to pick her up and take her on a (date?) new hangout spot. She wanted to spend a bit more time with Finn away from school or their usual 'go-to' spots. So, if everything goes according to her plan, maybe she and Finn could be more than just friends. She hoped so, at least.

So, with her mother's help, Rey was ready to dress to impress. She didn't really know how she should wear.  _Raise Night_ wasn't as well known as some other places in Coruscant. But, since it's open pretty much all day, Rey thought she would do like a 'half & half'. Half casual, half party appeal!

When Finn shows up 15 minutes early, He wasn't prepared for the vision that followed Mrs. Andor out the door. Rey was wearing a dark purple dressy top. Her chest and arms are covered, but are still slightly see-through. She had on violet eyeshadow and a pair of light blue jeans that fall above the ankles. She walked in almost in purple heels.

Finn was speechless. He was only dressed in a blazer, a clear button down white shirt and some black jeans. But, to him, Rey was a knockout! Mind blowing beautiful! 10 out of 10, for sure! 

Rey, clearly flattered by his reaction, smiles. She then moves some hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. "Hi." She says shyly.

Finn, regaining his composure, remembers how to speak. "Hi! Umm, you look... absolutely gorgeous!"

Rey's entire face turns red! She then covers her face with her hands and hides behind her mom.

Jyn laughs at her daughter. "Hey, Finn."

"Hey, Mrs. Andor!" Finn says back, snapping out of the trance Rey put him under.

"Sorry, excuse me one moment." Jyn then tries to pull Rey out from behind her. "Come on, Rey! Finn's waiting for you."

"Mum!" Rey was so embarrassed!

"Hey!" Jyn says to Rey. "I'm sorry, Finn! All of a sudden, I'm dealing with a 4 year old."

Rey gently hits her mom's shoulder.

Finn chuckles as he walks over to his car.

"What? You expect me to lie?" Jyn asks her daughter.

"Mum! Come on! Quit embarrassing me!" Rey says.

"Well, quitting acting like you're 4 years old again." Jyn says. "Haven't you been talking about this for the last 4 hours? Well, it's here. Finn's here. And, look..." Jyn directs her vision to Finn. "...He came here with gifts for you."

Finn walks back over with a box of peanut buttercups, couple of cards, and a bouquet of Easter Lilies (Her favorite flowers). He remembered her favorite flowers. This doesn't seem like he just wants to hang out. It looks like a date.

Finally, Rey quits the shy act and goes over to accept her gifts. "Thank you!" She says.

"You're welcome, Peanut." Finn says, forgetting that her mother was standing right over there. He cringes when he realizes his error.

Rey, not wanting to be there any longer, says, "So, shall we go?"

"Let's." Finn goes over to open Rey's door for her.

"REY!" Jyn calls out, making Rey squirm. "You're not taking all of that stuff with you, are you?"

Rey sighs in relief. "Oh, right!"

Rey hands it all over to Jyn.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that's a date?" Jyn asks.

Rey blushes looking back at Finn. She grins, biting the back of her bend index finger. "I think it is! Ooh! I'm so excited!"

Jyn beams at her Daughter's happiness. "Well, you two go and have a good time. Don't worry about your presents. I'll keep them safe for you... _Peanut_!"

Rey rolls her eyes, walking away. "Goodbye, Mum."

"See you later." Jyn waves at Rey's retreating backside. "Take good care of her, Finn! I'll see you two when you get back!"

"Okay!" Finn says.

Rey hits his arm.

"Ow!" Finn says, rubbing the area she hit.

"Get in the car and get me outta here." Rey asks.

"What??" Finn asks.

"Big mouth." Rey says under her breath as she hops in the passenger's side. Finn closes the door and runs over to the driver's side. He then puts it in gear and they take off. 

* * *

**SATURDAY HANGOUT/DATE...**

_Raise Night_ turned out to be a modern/retro place. It had a large Arcade, a gift shop, Book store, Movies (DVD + Blu-ray), Restaurant and buffet, a bar that didn't open until right after happy hour on the weekend, and it also featured a stage for musical performers. It welcomed a whole variety of artists for the entire year, from Heavy metal to Jazz to Pop to Country music. Right now, it's R&B music. The first show that day was around 5p.m.

Rey's eyes widen as she took the entire place in. It was amazement, it's not anything that would be considered family friendly or for teenagers, judging from the interior. But, it was... until 7p.m.

Finn bought their R.N. passes and paid for an all day visit from 1:00p.m.-5:30p.m.

"So, what do we do first?" Rey asks.

"How about the Arcade?" Finn asks. "I heard it was pretty huge."

"It's your party." Rey shrugs. "I'm the guest."

"Well, then, right this way." Finn say. He then holds out his arm for Rey to loop hers in. She does, but not without grinning/giggling.

 

They both lose track of time as they played a whole variety of games in the Arcade: Racing games, shoot-'em-ups, fighting consoles, ball tossing, Shooting hoops, and many others, ending with them on a dancing game with Finn going first solo with the song  _'Get silly'_ by V.I.C. And then with Rey dancing to  _'I'll make a man out of you'_ from the  _Mulan_ soundtrack. And then finally, it ends with them dancing together to  _'Gettin' jiggy wit it'_ by Will Smith.

As they walked out of the Arcade, they were both sweaty, tired, a little exhausted, but nonetheless had a ton of fun.

"Whew!" Rey shouts as she catches her breath.

"I know! That was awesome!" Finn agrees.

"Man! I almost messed up on that last few moves." Rey comments.

"I didn't see that." Finn mentions.

"Well, that's only because you were so into hitting all the right notes." Rey says.

"Oh, hey! Great moves, by the way!"/"No, you were tearing it up on the floor." Rey and Finn say in unison.

"Thanks!"/"Thanks!" Rey and Finn say in unison again.

"I didn't know you had moves like that!" Finn says. "Where did you learn that?"

"Karé's been a big help, but I had a hard time keeping up with you! Finn, you've got the moves!" Rey says.

"Oh, come on!" Finn says.

"No! I'm serious! I'm just trying to remember all the steps Karé showed me, but you were in the zone!" Rey says.

"Well, you were brilliant on the floor." Finn says. "If you were stumbling, you sure fooled me! I just thought that you were a naturally good dancer."

"Oh, no!" Rey disagrees.

"Yeah!" Finn says.

"It's true!"/"Well, thank you!" Finn and Rey say in unison for a third time.

They both chuckles as they find themselves staring at one another. There's silence between them now. A comfortable silence where, all of a sudden, there was nothing else. Nobody else. No noises, no people. Just two people in the moment, right there, right then. Finn and Rey's eyes never leave each other. It was as if they were finally getting to see the real person right in front o them. Like it was the first time they were both just seeing each other for the first time. Not just like their literal first meeting, but a boy and a girl who were two totally strangers and were falling in love at first sight. Pulses were rising, their breathing picked up, and their hearts began to pound. 

"Umm... (Clears throat)." Finn does, breaking them out of their trance. He checks his watch. "Oh, wow! It's uh... it's already after 3:47p.m." He say awkwardly. "I don't know about you. But, I could grab something to eat right about now. How about you?"

"Umm..." Rey snaps out of it finally now, too. "Y-yeah, I'm down for a late lunch."

"O-okay, then. Let's uh... let's go." Finn beckons Rey to follow him.

* * *

"Hello!" Their waiter says. "My name is Shantell. I'll be your server this afternoon. What can I start you out with to drink?"

"I'll take a strawberry lemonade." Finn says.

"Alrighty." Shantell says. "And you, Ma'am?"

"I'll take a Cinnamon Tea, please." Rey says.

"Sure thing." Shantell says. "Any appetizers?"

Finn and Rey exchange looks before Finn goes first. "Mozzarella Cheese sticks."

"I'll take a garden Salad." Rey says.

"Okay, got it." Shantell says. "I'll be right back with your drinks and Appetizers."

"Thank you!"/"Okay, thank you!" Rey and Finn say in unison for a fourth time.

Rey watches as the young woman walk away and then leans over to Finn. "Hey. Maybe it's just me, but... does she seem at all familiar to you?"

Finn looks at the woman's retreating back. "Yeah." He then looks back at Rey. "I feel like I have, now that you mention it."

"Did she go to school with us or something?" Rey asks.

"No, I would've recognized her." Finn shrugs. "Maybe it was from another life or something."

"Yeah, maybe." Rey leans back in her chair. 

Finn then looks up at Rey and smiles. "So... You having fun so far?"

Rey breaks into a smile. "I am! Thanks for bringing me here! This is the most fun I've had in a really long time."

"Perfect! I'm glad to hear it." Finn says. "oh, that's right! You said you wanted to talk to me about something. When I called you last night."

"Yeah, yeah." Rey says. "Uhm... Well, I don't know if it's appropriate right now."

"No? How come?" Finn asks.

Rey is quiet as she gathers her thoughts.

"It's nothing kinky, is it?" Finn asks nonchalantly.

Rey is Stunned. "FINN!!"

Finn hunches his shoulders. "That's the only thing I can think of that would be inappropriate at the moment."

Shantell returns with Finn and Rey's drinks and Appetizers. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Finn says.

"Thank you." Rey says.

"Are you ready to place your orders?" Shantell asks. "Ma'am?"

"Hmm... I think I'll go with the cheese burger today." Rey says.

"How do you want it cooked? Well done or Rare?"

"Well done. And I think I'll take the American cheese." Rey says, handing Shantell her menu.

"And you, sir?" Shantell asks.

"Hmm... The Shrimp platter combo." Finn says, giving his menu to Shantell. "Thanks."

"Sure thing. I'll get those orders in for ya." Shantell takes back off again.

"Well?" Finn asks.

"What?" Rey asks.

"The thing you wanna talk to me about." Finn answers. "What makes it so inappropriate?"

Rey wants to tell him everything: How she feels, how much she loves him. But, there are a couple of things that she needs to get cleared up first. She sighs forcefully. "Finn, why did you invite me here?"

"Because I wanted to. I thought it'll be cool to check out a new place with an awesome girl instead of coming here alone." Finn shrugs like it was an obvious thing.

"Why me? Why didn't you take Rose?" Rey asks.

Finn's smartass smug quickly dies as he realizes that Rey saw what happened over a week ago. "Oh. You saw that." it wasn't a question. "You saw her kiss me."

"I did." Rey nods her head with a sadden expression. "What's the deal with you two?"

" _That's_ what you wanna talk to me about?" Finn asks surprised.

"Well, no." Rey says sternly. "But, in order for us to get to the real point, I just need to know a couple of things."

Finn nods his head once. "Okay, so, let me get this straight: You... In order for us to get to the topic of the real conversation, we need to get some other things straight _first_. Am I right?"

"You're right." Rey says. 

"So, you've got a couple of questions for me." Finn says. "Okay... so, the first is... who is Rose to me? I'm paraphrasing. But, that's basically what you're asking me, is that correct?"

"You got it." Rey says.

"Alright..." Finn sighs. "So, here the deal: Rose and I have known each other for a _really_ long time. We met when we were 7 years old and I have known her this entire time. She's one of my closest friends, but we didn't start out that way. Rose has a nasty habit of being very judgmental and for the longest, I couldn't stand being around her. She could come off as this 'holier-than-thou' annoyance. She's gotten a bit better, though she still does it from time to time. And, she recently has made it known that she has a thing for me, going as far as back as ninth grade. Apparently, I've been spending way too much time with you instead of her."

Rey then remembers it now. When they were playing soccer back then, Rose looked like she had it out for Rey, though Rey could never understand it. But, knowing now that she was in love with Finn all of this time clears the fog in no time at all. "So, what'd you do? It sounded like that night wasn't the first time she's told you that."

Finn frowns at Rey. "You heard that, too?"

"Hell, everyone on the field did." Rey says.

"Well, no. It wasn't." Finn says. "She told before when we were all visiting the science museum that one time?" 

"Oh, yeah." Rey remembers. "It was that field trip Mr. Wexley take us on. It was about 2 years ago."

"Yeah." Finn confirms. "Apparently, she was so tired of seeing us together, that she pulled me aside and told me that I wasn't acting like myself. That somehow being around you made me behave... differently. And that I needed to stay away from you. And then that's when she confessed the first time."

"I see. But, Finn was over a year ago!" Rey mentions. "You knew she had feelings for you all this time?!"

"I did!" Finn stressed. "And, like I told her then: I didn't feel the same way. I told her that I'm sorry. But, she called me the worst son-of-a-bitch she's ever met and went to go hang out with her sister."

"But, that's not the end of it." Rey says.

"No. The very day, she swearing up and down, apologizing nonstop for calling me what she called me. I tried to get her to relax and tell her it was no harm done. But, then she showed me what she had done: She cut her wrist, Rey."

Rey covers her mouth. "Oh, My God!"

"She's never really been shown a lot of kindness from people before. She's an orphan, y'know. Her and her sister. Like me. So, we, at least had that in common. She also said that she never got the sense that I was a judgmental person. So, it was easy to talk to me. And the more we hung out, the deeper she fell for me. Her words. And then, you and I started hanging out all the time and that really got under her skin, knowing that somebody else had my attention. And then she made her first confession."

"So, that's why you..." Rey starts.

"I wanted to take her home and watch her last friday." Finn finishes for Rey. "I hated that she hurt herself because of me and I didn't want her to go any further. But, thankfully, Paige _was_ at home when she got there and managed to talk her down. Now, they both avoid me like the plague."

Rey hangs her head after hearing that. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. How could you have known?" Finn says.

"No, I'm... I'm sorry if I made you feel lower than you probably already do. I didn't mean to." Rey apologizes.

"Well, like I said, You couldn't known." Finn says. "So, don't worry about it. We're still good."

Rey bites her lower lip in thought.

"Is there anything more you need to know?" Finn asks.

Rey looks up at him. "No, no that's it." Rey says.

"So, what's your second question?" Finn asks.

Rey looks him right in the eye. "Why'd you invite me here?"

"Honestly?" Finn asks. "I've... been think a lot... about you. About the way I feel about you." Finn says. He then scoffs when he says this. "Wow! What you said before about this being inappropriate, now I understood what you meant."

Rey frowns slightly. "Huh?"

"After what I just told you about one girl who has feelings for me and what she did. And now, here I am telling you about my feelings for you. Damn! You must think I'm a selfish asshole." Finn covers his eyes with his hand as he leans his head over his chair.

Rey shakes her head desperately. "No, I don't. Finn... Hey! Hey, look at me!"

Finn doesn't.

"Finn...?" Rey pleads. "Please? Look at me."

After another moment, Finn finally does as she asks.

"I do not think that you're an asshole." Rey says sternly. "I don't, okay? I'm sure you did everything you could to let Rose down easy. It's just a crummy situation, y'know? It's nobody's fault. Don't blame yourself."

Finn arches his eyebrows in a upset state before looking away.

Once again, Rey finds herself and Finn in silence... only this time, it's packed with tension. Knowing Finn as long as she has, she's come to expect whenever he's in a bad mood, he goes quiet like this. Whatever the case may be, She could count on Finn to beat himself up over any issues he may be facing with someone. And, right now, Rey doesn't even know what to say. But, she knows she can't stand this uncomfortable silence she's sharing with Finn right now.

Rey then wonders if this is the right time to spring her feelings on Finn. If she did, it could be the best time to or the absolute worst. But... here we go!

"Y'know, since you were willing to be honest with me, I need to be honest with you, too." Rey says.

That seems to have gotten Finn's attention, but he stumbles. He doesn't know how to react or even respond to that. But, he finally answers back, "You do?"

"Yeah." Rey says, smiling nervously. "When you called me last night, wanting to hang out with me, I lied. I lied when I said that I was hanging out with Karé and Jessika. Truth be told, I was nervous."

You were nervous?" Finn asks, sitting up straight. "Why?"

"Because I wasn't ready for you to call me so quickly." Rey says. "When I gave you my number, I didn't expect for you to call me literally hours later. I just thought that it would be a couple of days or something." 

"I don't think I understand." Finn says.

'Okay, I guess I'm really doing this!' Rey thinks to herself. "I don't know... if you were ever aware of this, Finn. But I've been crushing on you for a pretty long time."

Finn's whole face lights up when he hears this. "You-...You have?" 

"Yes!" Rey says seriously. "I think about you all the time, whether we're together or not. Nonstop. I mean, I always thought of you as one of my closest friends. But, it was never anything beyond that. Not until after you talked me down off of that plane. From then on, you never strayed too far from my thoughts. After a while, I started wondering 'What was Finn up to today?' 'How is he doing?' 'I can't wait to see him again!' 'I hope it'll be sometime soon!'" Rey chuckles, looking at Finn's comically large eyes. "Yeah, I... I got it pretty bad."

"Wow!" Finn rests his palm against his forehead. "I... I-... I had no idea."

Rey lifts her hands as if to say that's the whole truth.

"It is nice to know, though, that I wasn't the only one who felt that way." Finn says.

Then, it was Rey's turn to blush again. "Oh, my God! Really?!"

"Really!" Finn says.

Rey sighs in relief. "I wasn't sure if I were freaking you out or what! For a second, it felt I was."

"You weren't." Finn smiles warmly at Rey. "I promise you, you weren't."

Rey returns his smile with her own.

Finn reaches over the table, holding his hand out for her to take.

Rey immediately takes it and they hold one another's hand. Finn rubs his thumb on her knuckles and the back of her hand. Rey looks at Finn right in the eye and notices the genuine smile that were present in them. He meant what he said. He likes her, too. They're telling one another exactly how they were feeling, though not with their words. But, with their looks, their smiles, the way they caress one another's hand, with their giggling. They were both young and living on cloud 9. And nothing was gonna knock them off of it.

Moments later, Shantell arrives with the food. "Main courses are up!"

Finn and Rey redundantly let one another go and their eyes drift apart, but for only a moment. Even with their meals being placed right in front of them, the only thing they had eyes for were for each other. And their smiles never left their lips. Not for a moment.

* * *

After lunch, Finn and Rey walk away from the Restaurant, holding hands. They were still smiling, and kissing one another on the cheek. For the longest time, their kissing was only something that they did as close friends. Now, they had a whole new meaning to them. It wasn't just two friends sharing displays of closeness. It was two young people who were displaying gestures of affection.

They then head over to the giftshop, to pick out some things for one another. Finn buys Rey a copy of  _The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ book and Rey gets Finn a Spartan Dog tag with his name printed on it. 

They were on their way out when something stops Finn. He stands, looking up at the ceiling, listening for something.

Rey looks back at him. "What?" She asks.

"You hear that?" Finn asks with a smile.

Rey stops to listen now. She then smiles. "Is that... coming from the stereo?"

Finn takes another moment to figure it out. "No, I don't know. Let's go find out! Come on!" Finn leads Rey over to the Dance Hall to see what's going on.

When they got there, it looked like a party were going on, as couples were dancing to  _'You belong to me'_ by Taylor Swift.

"Whoa-oh!" Finn exclaims. "Looks like someone's having a celebration in here!"

"Yeah, look at this place!" Rey comments. "It's packed like crazy!"

"Sure is!" Finn says. "You up for a dance?"

"More dancing?!" Rey asks incredibly. "No, thank you! My feet are still killing from the last one!"

"Aww, man!" Finn says, bummed out.

"Sorry, Peanut." Rey says.

"Well, it's alright." Finn says. He checks his watch.

"What time is it?" Rey asks.

"4:48." Finn says.

"It'll be getting dark here pretty soon." Rey mentions. "Maybe we should go."

Finn then looks a little disappointed. "We don't really have to go, do we? We still have 42 minutes left. You wanna go back to the Giftshop? It shouldn't be too far away."

"Hmm..." Rey thinks about it. "Okay, sure."

Finn nods and goes with her when the music changes.

This time, the song was  _'Angel'_ by Anita Baker. One of Finn's favorite songs.

"Oh, no! Come on, Rey!" Finn says, pulling Rey back to the dance hall. "We gotta dance to this one!"

"Finn...!" Rey huffs.

"It's a slow song!" Finn says. "Come on, please?" He gives her a new look: puppy-dog eyes. Those were unexpected, so they caught Rey off-guard.

She tries to ignore them by looking at any other part of his face. She refuses to give in, but she couldn't help but be entranced by those beautiful eyes and that adorable face. Finally, she says, "Okay, fine."

"Sweet!" Finn pulls her into the Dance hall itself and leads her through the dancing couples.

They then face one another, Finn places one hand on Rey's hip and takes Rey's hand with his other. Rey, likewise, rests a hand on his shoulder as she tighten her grip on his other. They stand face to face, back into that familiar place back when they were leaving the Arcade. But, this time, they had a song playing in their trance sung by the wonderful and talented Anita Baker.

As they swayed to the music, they rest their foreheads against each others. This was the closest that they have ever been physically. At first, the intimacy sort of scares them, so they both look away. But, as the song goes on with Anita singing:

_'My Angel...'_

_'Oh, Angel...'_

_'You're my Angel...'_

...Finn and Rey are losing themselves into the music. And then, unconsciously, they lose themselves into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the intimacy isn't so scary now. They had no reason to be shy or scared of one another. They both trusted and care for the other. So, what was there to be intimidated about.

As the dance continues, Rey isn't sure if it's the music, Finn, her feelings for Finn, or all the above. But, her eyes begin to prickle as they begin to water. Rey has never known happiness like this before. Never has anyone gone through such lengths just to spend time with her. Suddenly, Rey begins to think of Finn as more than just a friend. More than a crush. Maybe he could be... her boyfriend? Her lover? Her soulmate? maybe it's still too early to tell right now, but... yes! Yes to all of it!

Finn notices that she was sniffling. "What's wrong?"

Rey looks him in the eye, shaking her head. "Nothing!"

"Are you sure?" Finn asks, worried. "'Cause you look like you're about to cry."

"I'm fine, I promise." Rey says. "Actually, I'm more than fine. I'm happy! Finn, you don't know what you've done for me! Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. And I was just wishing that right now could go on forever. That's all. (Sniffles) There's nothing for you to be worry about."

Finn gives her a sideways smile. "Okay. Hey, Rey?"

"Yeah?" Rey asks.

Finn smiles at her fully before speaking again. "I love you."

Just then, tears immediately begin to stream down her face. Rey huffs excitedly. "I love you, too."

Finn smiles as he inches closer to her. Rey does the same. Just then, their lips meet for their first kiss. It was electrifying! Intense! Innocent! Loving! And it felt so right!

Rey wipes her eyes and rests her chin on Finn's shoulder. Finn caresses the back of Rey's neck and kiss the side of it. He then rubs his nose against the space where Rey's shoulder met her neck.

It may not have been intentional, but right at that moment, Finn and Rey were in the center of the dance floor. They don't notice. They don't care. All that mattered to them was each other. 

They continued to sway a little longer.

Just two teenagers, completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	3. To Be Young And In Love Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What's left after all of the lying and the secrets are revealed?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/4.
> 
> FinnRey's Point of view.

**LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL... (YEAR 2010)**

As Highschool Seniors, there were two things that were certain after graduation, getting a job or going to college. And since Finn's parents were Han and Leia Solo, that means going to College. But, which one?

Finn was always inspired by his Uncle Luke, who worked as a Coruscant P.D. Detective. Hearing the stories, seeing how he solved crimes, and going where he worked really had an impact on Finn. So, he's been searching College and Universities to see which had the best program for Criminal Justice.

Sitting in his Mother's office, Finn reviews several of Universities that have either claimed or said to have the (quote, unquote) best Criminal Justice programs and a list of prerequisites in order to graduate with a bachelor's degree. He's already gone over 4 so far, but is interrupted when he hears the door squeaking open and a familiar voice addressing the room.

_"Hey, Mr. & Mrs. Solo!"_ Rey calls out.

_"Hi, Rey!"/"How's it going, Rey?"_ Leia & Han asks.

_"I'm doing just fine, thank you."_ Rey says from the living room. _"Hi, Chewie!"_

Finn can hear their dog Chewie hopping around and the sound of his collar jangling as he moved. He bites a couple of times, welcoming Rey to his home.

Rey can be heard giggling. _"Do you know where I can find Finn?"_ Rey asks.

_"He's in my office, Sweetie!"_ Leia says. 

Finn smirks at this, knowing to expect to see Rey at any moment.

_"Go right ahead."_ Leia says.

_"Thank you!"_ Rey say.

Finn pretends that he didn't hear her heels clanking against the hardwood floor as she approaches. The sound started off faintly and only grew louder as she leans in against the door frame, looking at the back of Finn's head. He feels his hair standing on ends as he silently anticipated Rey's evitable loving embrace. (Keep in mind, he knows she's there. But, he keeps his back to her.)

Sure enough, Rey slowly steps right up behind her, sliding her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Rey moans as she kisses the right side of Finn's neck. "My cute Boyfriend." She whispers into his ear, kissing his cheek so many times he's already lost count. "Always so busy."

"Maybe." Finn says back. "But, never too busy for you." Finn gently removes her arms from around his neck and turns around in the chair to see up at her. "Hey, Babe." Finn kisses her lips.

"Hi, Honey." Rey says, planting several tiny more pecks on his lips.

"What's going on?" Finn asks.

Rey inhales Finn's scent, nudging her nose against his warm cheek. "Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh! I'm just looking up Criminal Justice Programs, since it's time to start applying to colleges." Finn mentions.

"Oh! You had the talk, too, eh?" Rey jokes.

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn hums.

"Any takers yet?" Rey asks, leaning her left temple up against Finn's right one. 

"A couple: one right here at Coruscant State." Finn says. "And here's another over here at D'Qar over in Naboo."

The look on Rey's face reveals her sudden concerned frame of mind. "And which one were you thinking about?"

"D'Qar in Naboo." Finn answers. "While the program up at Coru. State has a pretty decent success rate, the one over in Naboo has a guarantee that I'll be able to tackle whatever I choose in that field: Being an Officer, a Lawyer, whatever. It doesn't matter."

Rey then removes her arms from around Finn. She steps back, wrapping her arms around herself instead.

"...They'll be ready to help me to achieve my goals. What about you?" Finn looks up to see his girlfriend only to notice that she's no longer close to him. He looks over his shoulder to see the sadden expression on her face. "Rey?" Finn gets up and reaches for Rey, but she steps away from him. "What happened? W-...What's wrong?"

"You're thinking about leaving?" Rey asks with sadness present in her voice. "Why?"

Finn frowns, not sure where this is coming from. "I mean, it's an option. I haven't made up my mind about anything yet, but I'm looking into every opportunity that's available." He tries to reach for her again, but again, Rey steps back. "Rey, what's wrong?! What did I do?"

Rey shakes her head, sniffling. In that immediate moment, all Rey could think about was how she was going to be alone again. She had just found her way to Finn and now he was about to leave her, too. Just like her Father left her.

"Rey, baby! Please, come on. Talk to me." Finn says. "Please, if I did something, I'm sorry. I'm so..." 

Rey then abruptly runs away from Finn.

"Rey! Rey!" Finn goes after her.

Rey runs past Han, Leia, and Chewie with Finn hot on her heels.

Rey forces open the door and goes to get into her car.

"Rey, STOP!" Finn calls out, holding his hand out.

Rey immediately halts at his words.

"Please, stop running!" Finn pleads. "I don't know what happen. I don't know what I did! Rey, please! Tell me!" Finn is on the verge of tears, desperate to fix whatever he did to make her cry.

Rey turns around, tears flowing from her eyes.

It always broke Finn's heart whenever he saw Rey cry. She's been known to get a little emotional every now and then. But, he hasn't seen her this broken up since her Father passed away.

"Why do you have to go?" Rey asks.

"Rey... I..." Finn was confused.

"You're leaving me." Rey says accusingly. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Why do you want to leave?"

Why was she asking him this? Doesn't she know that he loves her too much to do such a thing?

"That's not it." Finn swears. "You didn't do anything do anything wrong."

Rey sniffles. "Please... Please, don't leave me."

Finn, now crying himself, shakes his head furiously. "No, I'm not leaving you."

"But, if you move away, you'd being leaving me alone. Just like my _Papí_ did." Rey mutters that last part.

Finn goes to argue that he doesn't intent to break up with her. But stops when he realizes what she just said. 'OH! Her Father!' Finn thinks to himself. It was amazing that he was thinking that her Father's death was the last time he saw Rey so broken. But, it was because of her Father's absence is why she is so upset with Finn possibly moving away. Finn takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. He opens them again and looks at Rey right in the eye. "I don't have to go." God! He sounds so small.

Rey looks back up at him. "What?" She asks.

Finn clears his throat and says it again a bit louder. "I don't have to leave Coruscant to get my degree. I can stay right here and go to Coru State. It's not a big deal. I can stay. I can stay here and go to College. I can stay close with you."

Rey feels much better after hearing this, But, at the same time, she feels her heart weigh heavy in her chest. In her sorrow, she unintentional 'guilt tripped' her Boyfriend into ignore all of his opportunities to pick a really great College... just to make her feel better. Guilt then takes the place of sorrow. And it's her turn to make this right. "No." Rey shakes her head. "You shouldn't have to do that. You shouldn't have to plan your life according to what makes me happy."

"That's not what I'm doing." Finn says. "I can get a degree right here at home. Like I said before, I'm considering all of my options."

"No, you're not." Rey says. "You're rejecting them, thinking that it's the best thing for me. And you're only doing that because I..." Rey cuts Finn off. "...Because I put you in that position. Hearing that you thought about leaving, that _really_ hurt me. Like you leaving town was the same thing as you leaving me. And it made me so mad, but it's not because of anything you did. It was because I just couldn't help but think of my Papa and how I lost him. I... for so long, I blamed him for leaving my mummy and me, like he wanted to. Like dying was his chose. And I came to resented him for that. Hated him for a really long time. But, I think, over time, I hated myself more for thinking that way. I remember everything about my papa. But, the one thing I remember most was he loved us. I mean, he _really_ loved us. I know that he would still be here if it hadn't of been for his accident. It took me a really long time to figure it out. But I _finally_ came to understand that things happen. Whether for a reason or not, you can't control how everything is going to go in the future. But, somethings you can control. Some decisions need to be made for the future. And that's my point, Finn. A future. Having a future you can be proud of."

Finn, once again tries to speak, and once again, Rey doesn't let him. "Finn..." Rey holds up her hand. "Please, let me speak." Finn stands down. "Listen to me, Finn. I don't wanna be without you. But, I don't wanna be the reason you can't explore life the way you want to. I know you promised we'd stay together, no matter what. But, right now, you've gotta do what's best for you. Just like I have to. So, if D'Qar can help you get to where you wanna be, you should go for it."

"But, I don't want it to be the reason I lost you. I DON'T wanna lose you, Rey." Finn says firmly.

"And you won't." Rey then comes closer to Finn. "Finn, you're my boyfriend. But, more than that, you're my best friend. And I don't want you to have to feel like you have arrange your whole life around me. It wouldn't be fair for you..."

Before Finn can retort, Rey cups his left cheek, keeping him looking at her.

Rey continues. "...Because, by doing that, you'll come to resent me, and this will be over anyway. So, if you feel like going out of town is an option that works for you, then _go for it_. I don't wanna hold you back, Finn. This is your life to lead however you chose."

"But... what about us?" Finn asks.

"Hey." Rey then frames his face with both hands. "Don't worry about us. I know you won't forget me. So, we're good." Rey kisses Finn's lips. "We're good. We have our whole lives ahead of us. If we can't be together right now, then we can be later. Whether here, Naboo, Jakku, Takodana, it doesn't matter. I got bad news for you, Peanut. You're stuck with me. Whatever happens... whatever you choose, I'll be right here, waiting for you. That's my choice. It's one I'm happy to make."

Finn smiles at that. "Then I promise I'll make sure it's a choice you won't regret. I'll come back for you, Peanut."

She smiles back. "I know you will." She kisses his lips again. "You did it before." She then pulls him into a loving embrace. "And I'm sorry."

Finn holds Rey close.

"I'm sorry." Rey says again.

Han and Leia watch them for a moment before they look away at one another. They share a sadden but serious gaze with one another and there's a silent exchange. 

Han looks at Leia questioningly and Leia responds with a nod. She smiles sadly at Han, but whatever the reason for the looks on their faces, it's something pretty vital. Han goes over to the home phone and dials a number. He holds the phone up to his ear as it rings.

The receiver clicks and a voice says, _"Hello?"_

"Lando..." Han says. "...We gotta talk about your son."

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Finn ultimately decides to go to D'Qar after all. And although Rey is happy for him, she immediately breaks down, knowing that she won't get to see him as often as she would like.

But, Finn was there to comfort her, promising that they didn't have to end their relationship. Long distance relationships were a thing. It would be a bit difficult to maintain, but if both of them were willing to work at it, then they'll be alright. He would also fly back in time for as many holidays as he could. Thanksgiving, Christmas until new year's, her birthdays (if her can), and even some unexpected visits. He almost reminds her that it's only for 4 years. And he was confident enough to say that what they had was strong enough to endure a 4 year separation. After which, he would fly back and start his life with the woman he loves so much. 

That all made Rey feel so much better. Finn always had a knack for making her feel better. It's partly why she loves him so much! And because of that, before he moves away after high school graduation, Rey is planning on making sure that Finn had a little something else to remember Rey by. And more of an intention to not only come back, but come running back to her.

* * *

**IN THE MONTH OF MAY...**

********It was a very exciting time for Republic Hall Highschool Juniors and Seniors! Graduation day was getting closer by the day for the Seniors. But, more importantly, the Prom was right around the corner! Teenagers would be asking one another to accompany them to the dinner, while others would either have to go alone or ask a relative to go with them.

This wasn't an issue for Rey or her friends, needless to say. Guys were literally on their knees, begging to be their escorts. Rey was already spoken for, since Finn had asked her months in advance. Karé was inviting her boyfriend who went to a different school to go with her. But, Jessika was a bit more... picky. She was the center of attention for a lot of the boys, but there was one who she's had in her sights for a really long time.

Poe Dameron was the Teenage heartthrob of Republic Hall Highschool. He was so charming and sweet. And, most of all, so beautiful that it hurts to stare at him for too long. Honestly, he was like a celebrate. Almost every girl (and a lot of the boys, for that matter) talked about him in small groups at Recess or during lunch. But, when he walked in the room, every eye was on him. Some girls even cheered like he was a musical artist and their were his adoring fans. He must've had a line of other teenagers waiting to ask him out (Not just to the Prom, mind you!)

But, Jessika was aiming to be the one who was seen on his arm that night. (And every other day for the rest of their lives, if she had her way.) But, she needed a wingman. And since Poe and Finn always got along really well, she went to Rey's boyfriend, plotting to steal his heart for herself. Finn told her a lot about the man she wanted and set up a meet between the two of them, and even he could see that there was instant chemistry between the two.

Now, Finn didn't stick around. This was all for the two of them. But, whatever happened at their lunch meet, Jessika not only walked away with a date to the prom. She walked away with a boyfriend.

How she pulled that off, neither Rey nor Finn would ever come to know.

Anyway, there are still some things that need to be taken care of. Like tuxedos and dresses. Prom was a whole two weeks away, so Jyn took Rey shopping for dresses while Han told Finn to get a suit.

Rey came home with a single strap Teal dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. While Finn had a Black Blazer and slacks with a violet vest and a violet tie. 

* * *

**ON PROM NIGHT...**

Just like last night, Finn was on his way to pick up Rey from her house with something in mind for their posse. Earlier that morning, Karé, Jessika, and a girl named Linda were all at Rey's house, getting their hair done and working on their make-up. 

Everybody was a bit nervous. Seriously, who wouldn't be? But, there was a lot of things to be excited about, too: All of them getting together to make this a night to remember. Photos, dinner, dancing, being named the Prom King/Queen. 

As for Rey, this was a bit of a routine. Every since their first date 17 months ago, Finn and Rey would often find themselves getting a dressed up and looking good for each other every single time they went on a date. Only tonight would be one of the last (If not the last) time that they'll be able to do that for a while.

With there's a knock at the door, Rey checks herself one more time before she gets it. She was looking pretty good, if she said so herself. She had one eyeshadow, nude colored lipstick, and her hair was done up into a single bun. (She's known for her trademark three, but only on nights sort of like tonight, she switches to only one.) She couldn't wait for Finn to see her in her new dress, but she took her time getting to the door. (Suspense was part of the build-up, after all.)

So, when she finally opens the door, Han, Leia, Ben, Luke, and Mara all walk in. Rey greets everyone as they walk past her.

Behind them, Finn walks up to greet and kiss her, but stands there in stunned silence, just like he did on their first (un)official date. And just like back then, Rey giggles very shyly. She plays the bang on the right side of her face.

"Wow!" Finn proclaims.

Rey tilts her head to the side. "That's all I get?" She asks, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I mean, you're Gorgeous! Sorry! I couldn't do any better than 'Wow!' at that moment." Finn says.

"That's... what you always say." Rey says, folding her arms over her chest, looking expectedly at Finn.

Finn sighs. "Breathtaking."

Rey tilts her head, a smirk slowly spreading over her lips.

Finn gives her the puppy dog eyes. "You're everything I want." He says with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"That's much better." Rey says, reaching out to take Finn's hands.

"Come here." Finn says, planting a kiss on his girlfriend's lips when she leans in closer.

Rey takes his right hand and wraps it around her neck, holding it there as they walk in the house. "You knew I was gonna make you work for it."

"Yeah, I know." Finn says. "You're all giving me a hard time."

"Well, that's because I love you." Rey argues quickly. "If I didn't give you a hard time, then take means that I'm not taking you seriously. And if I'm not doing that, then we wouldn't be in a relationship."

Finn looks at her stone stunned.

Rey shrugs her shoulders. "Just sayin'." 

"Sure." Finn nods.

Rey giggles, walking him over to the living room couch.

"Sure." Finn repeats.

"Where are the other boys?" Rey asks.

"Trying to figure out where to park the limousine."

Rey turns her eyes back up at Finn, surprised. "Limousine?!" 

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn says smugly.

"We going to the prom in a Limousine?" Rey asks again, clearly excited.

"Told you I had something in the works." Finn says, wiping his face like he was some kind of ladies' man.

"Oh! Finn, I love you!!" Rey then plants kisses all of his face. Finn couldn't help but giggle himself. But, he made no move in pushing his girlfriend away.

Jyn comes downstairs, seeing the loving couple. "Rey, stop that! You're gonna ruin your make-up!"

"Aww! Finn's worth it!" Rey argues before kissing his lips once more.

"Okay. Give the young man some air, Rey." Jyn teases.

Rey sticks her tongue out at her mother.

"Watch that." Jyn tells Rey. She then goes to greet all the others. "Hey! So good to see you all as always!"

"Oh, you know we couldn't miss this!" Leia says. "Once in a lifetime deal for our kids to go to the Prom! You had to know we were coming." 

Jyn chuckles and then turns to Finn. "Hey, Finn! Where are the Fellas?"

Finn greets her back. "They're right outside, Mrs. Andor!"

"Well, bring them in here!" Jyn orders. "We've got some pictures to take."

"On it." Finn kisses Rey on her cheek before going back out.

Later, when everyone inside, Jyn starts pulling the couples together. Finn & Rey, Jessika & Poe, Deacon & Karé, and Odd & Linda. 

Finn then stops Rey and pulls her back to him. "Hey. I got a little something for you." He shows her a clear plastic container and inside was her corsage. He takes it out and helps her put it on to her left wrist.  Rey holds her arm out like she was looking at an engagement ring on her finger. She looked very proud, despite it only being a plastic plant. "Thank you, Babe." Rey kisses his lips yet again.

All of the other fellas give their girls their corsages as well.

Now, it was time to take pictures. First up, it's the prom dates. Then, the teens with their families (Karé's and Jessika's family were already at Rey's house moments before Finn and the others arrived.) And then there was one big photo with everyone in it.

"Alright!" Jyn says. "I think that'll do it."

"Great!" Exclaimed Poe. "Now, we can get tonight started already."

"Hold up!" Leia demanded, causing everyone to freeze and look her way. "There are 6 of you leaving. There had better be 6 of you coming back!"

"Ah! Come on, Mrs. Solo!" Deacon says.

"Shut up, Deacon!" Leia says. "I don't want any of you taking any detours upstairs. You all maybe partying in a hotel, but none of you had better be getting a hotel room for the night!"

"But, Ma!" Finn says. "I thought tonight to be special for us!"

"Not _that_ Special, Finn!" Leia shouts.

Finn makes a pouty face. Rey gives him a mock pity expression, reaching up and squeezing his cheeks, making him do a duck face.

"That means you, too, Rey!" Jyn says.

Rey then looks like she was caught red-handed. "HUH?!"

"You got 'til midnight to get back here!" Jyn says.

"What?!" Rey asks confused.

"Don't 'What?!' Me!" Jyn says. "You heard what I said!"

"Why are you yelling at me?! I didn't any..." Rey gets cut off by Jyn.

"Don't talk back, young lady." Jyn says through her teeth.

Before Rey can say anything else...

"We'll back tonight. No later than Midnight. We promise." Finn says.

All the other Adults look around at the teenagers. They all agree: Midnight and not one second later. Jyn looks at Rey. Rey, going from confused to annoyed to deviant (Barely) in the span of about 10 seconds, finally nods.

"Okay." Leia says. "Now, get outta here! Go have a good time."

Without another word from the teenagers, they all head out the door with the quickness.

Just after the door is eased closed, Leia says in front of the door and asks, "Think they got the message?"

the Adult immediately burst into laughter. Leia soon there after.

"That was the best!"/"We all did great!"/"Did you see the looks on their faces?!"/"We scared the hell outta 'em!"/"Oh, you were brilliant, Jyn!"/"So were you, Leia!"/"Think they'll be late getting back?!"/"Seeing the look on their faces, I bet they'll be back in by 10!"

* * *

After getting there about 5 minutes late, the party doesn't really begin until Finn and Poe walk through the lobby. Everyone was just kinda talking and hanging out. But, when Finn and Poe walked in, the place immediately came to life.

"HERE COMES THE FELLAS!!" Exclaimed Slip. "IT'S SHOWTIME!! LET'S GET TO IT!!"

The music started going and couple started dancing. Poe took Jess by the hand and walked her through the crowd, right in the center of the room. Since it was a new age sort of Swing music, Poe and Jess got lost in the groove as they took center stage.

Finn & Rey danced by the edge of the dance floor while Deacon & Karé took a space near the center.

At some point during the dance, a girl named Tiana saw Sol Rivas walking around. She always had a thing for Sol, so she saw this as an opportunity to dance with him.

"Sol!" Tiana shouts. "Hey, Sol!"

Sol looks around and sees the plus sized young lady calling him.

"Hi, Sol!" Tiana says while smiling and waving.

Sol's eyes widen with fear. He shakes his head. "Oh, no! No way! You're way too fat!"

Tiana didn't let that stop her, neither from smiling nor from going after him.

Sol tries to run away, but there are too many people blocking his exit. No matter where he ran to, there was always a couple right in his way. Tiana sneaks up behind him and turns him again. She then takes him by the hands and starts... dancing(?) wildly on the dance floor. Despite being hefty, she moved like she was a young child. Sol was helpless as she moved from one spot to several. Dude could barely keep up with her let alone stay on his feet! Looking out to see Rey dancing with Finn, Sol tries to bolt, but can't since Tiana had a death grip on him. He tries wrestling away from her, but nothing. She thought he was finally getting into it, so she only doubled her moves(movements) Finally, after about "dancing" for two minutes, Sol slips away and going running over to Rey and Finn.

"Solo! Solo, switch with me real quick!" Sol demands.

"Why?!" Finn asks, amused.

"Come on, Man!" Sol practically screams. "Just do it real quick! At least until this song is over!"

"Notta chance, Rivas!" Finn says as he continues to swing with Rey.

"Rey?" Sol pleaded.

"Sorry!" Rey says singsongy. "I'm in the middle of a dance here. Besides, you've already got a girl dancing with you!" She then quickly moves away with Finn just as Tiana comes barreling up behind Sol.

She wraps her arms around him, declaring, "I got cha!" Twirling him around like a large stuffed animal and doesn't let him go again until the song ends, which won't happen for another 5 minutes. When it's over, Tiana claps along with all the others kids, leaving an exhausted Sol to catch his breath.

10 minutes in, and people are already having the time of their lives.

* * *

"Hey!" Finn says to Rey. "Wanna get some punch?" 

"Sure!" Rey says with a smile as she walks with him.

"Having a good time?" Finn asks.

"I am!" Rey says happily. "It's one of the best nights of my life!"

"One of the best?" Finn asks, bewildered.

"Of course!" Rey says, like it was obvious. "But, that's nothing new! I always have the best time when I'm with you. Tonight being the Prom was already special. But, it's even better with you here."

"Oh! Okay!" Finn plants a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "I'll take that!" 

"I thought you might say that." Rey giggling as she kisses his lips again.

"Good grief!" Exclaimed a female, interrupting their moment. "They're as giddy as ever!" Finn and Rey look over to see Rose eyeing them like they were guilty of something.

Rose." Finn says. "Hey, you... so you came after all."

"I did." Rose says, folding her arms over her chest. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Finn says. "Of course not. I'm just surprised."

"Why?" Rose asks accusingly.

Finn shrugs. "Well, it's just that I didn't think you had any interest in coming here. You mostly keep to yourself nowadays. So, I'm a little surprised, but I'm glad."

"Yeah." Rey says. "We both are."

Rose gives Rey the harshest looking stink eye anyone has ever seen.

"So, uhh..." Finn says, trying to ease the tension. "Who'd you come with? Are you here with anyone?"

"She's here with me." Slip says, walking over and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Finn nods. "Oh, good." He says. "Good. I'm glad you two came together. I'm proud of you, Brother. I know you'll do right by Rose."

Rose looks at Finn, expecting a totally different reaction. When she doesn't get it, she scoffs before walking off. Slip gives Finn an annoyed look before going after Rose.

Rey watches them go. She then turns to Finn. "What was that all about?"

Finn shrugs.

* * *

Ben shows up out of the blue as he enters the lobby. He goes looking around for something, careful not to miss any faces. He appears to be anxious, but upon seeing Finn talking with Rey, he smiles as he approaches. He doesn't get to close, however, when a hand grips him by the back of his blazer. This hand spins him around, forcing him to face A young Dark-skinned woman who looks about his age.

"Maz?" Ben asks. 

"Hey, Ben." Maz says smiling. "Long time, no see."

"Uh, yeah." Ben frowns. "You too."

Maz chuckles. "Still as sociable as ever, I see."

"I'm just a little surprised." Ben says. "I didn't think that our own Mr. Mayor had any interest in what goes on down here with the city's youth."

"Oh, come on, Ben!" Maz argues. "You know that's not fair!"

"What's not fair is no being more proactive in 

"We've been doing what we can." Maz stresses. "But, with Terex threatening to come after all of us, we can't be too careful."

Ben looks away for a moment. 

"Hey!" Maz says, getting Ben to look back at her. "I know this is hard on you guys, too. Sorry for bringing you into this."

Ben bites his lower lip before shaking his head. "It's not. The Kid makes it easy."

Maz sighs.

"Alright." Ben says. "He's in the conference room with his girlfriend. I don't need to point them out, do I?"

Maz cuts her eyes at Ben.

"I know it's been a while." Ben says.

"Still an asshole, too, huh, Solo?!" Ma says as she walks away.

"At least I'm honest about it." Ben says after her.

Maz walks through the crowd, seeing Finn over in the distance. But, instead of walking through the crowds, she detours going down along the far wall of the room. She walks right up behind as they talked, laughed, and drank their punch.

"I hope that punch isn't spiked." Maz says.

Finn looks over his shoulder at the young woman. "Oh! Maz!"

"Hey, Finn!" Maz says. "It's been a really long time."

"Yeah, it has!" Finn says. "So, how have you've been?"

"Oh, I can't complain." Maz says with a smile. "How about you?"

Rey, who's been eyeballing Maz ever since she walked up, turns to Finn. "Finn, who is she?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Babe." Finn apologizes. "This is Maz Kanata. She was in the same class as Ben when he used to go here."

"Oh!" Rey says.

"And... you must be Rey." Maz says.

"That's right." Rey nods.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Maz says. "I've heard so much. You look very nice tonight."

"Thank you." Rey looks between Maz and Finn. "I'm sorry to say that I haven't heard about you until tonight."

Maz looks over at Finn. "Understandable. Guess I haven't been around as often as I used to."

Finn raises his eye brows, not sure what that last comment was suppose to me.

"Uhm... (Clears throat) Finn, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" Maz asks.

"Right now?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty important." Maz says.

"I mean, can't it wait?" Finn asks. "I'm sort of at the prom with my girlfriend at the moment."

"It won't take up too much of your time." Maz says. "I promise."

Finn goes to argue, but Rey takes him by his hand.

"Babe. It's alright." Rey says.

"But, babe..." Finn starts.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere." Rey promises. "I'll be here when you get back. Besides, it really does look like she has something important to say."

Finn looks between Rey and Maz. "Are you sure?"

"Hey! I already told you." Rey looks him in the eye. "You're stuck with me, sweetie cakes. So, don't worry." Rey pecks him on the cheek. "Go on." She says.

Finn looks at her hesitantly before she gestures for him to go. So, he follows her out of the room. As Rey watches them go, Sol is watching _her_ from the background.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Finn asks.

"Over here." Maz instructs. Finn walks with her outside the hotel and over to the parking lot. Stopping at her car, Maz faces Finn. She appears to be nervous about something. "So, listen. I know this all seems really strange, but I promise that I'll get to the reason I called you out here. But, first, I need to know: How much do you remember about your parents?"

Finn frowns, shaking his head at her questions.

"Your birth parents, I mean." Maz specifics.

Finn takes a moment to think. "I don't know. I don't remember anything about them. Not what they looked like. Or what they sounded like. Obviously, I don't even know their names. Why?"

"Well, what if I told you that you've actually have known them for a while?"

"What?!" Finn asks. "Okay, Maz! What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

"Do you know about Mayor Lando Calrissian?" Maz asks.

"Yeah. Of course, I do." Finn says.

"Have you ever met him before?" Maz asks.

"Yeah, I knew him what he was still a Police Detective and than as a Police Commissioner. Why?!" Finn demanded.

"And you know his wife?" Maz asks, avoiding answering him. "Sana?"

"Sure." Finn says through his teeth. "She used to come to my school for career day and community in touch programs."

"She also taught a few classes as I remember it." Maz says.

"Okay. You know what?!" Finn says. "If you're not gonna give me a straight answer and keep giving me the run around, I'll just head back inside and pretend that none of this ever happened. So, last chance, where are you going with this?!"

Maz presses her lips together before unlocking her car. She opens the backdoor and pulls out an envelope. She hands it to Finn.

"What is this?!" Finn asks, taking it from her.

"Everything you've ever wanted to know." Maz says.

Finn looks up at her, his eyes widen with surprise. He then undoes the back and takes it the envelope's contents. Inside, he sees photos of Major Lando Calrissian, his wife Sana and their baby girl Caro. "I remember her. She was in my 5th and 6th grade class." **** ~~~~

"Keep reading." Maz says.

He doesn't respond to that as he goes on to see that their eldest daughter and child... Maz?! Finn looks up at Maz, who looks at him nervously still. He goes on to see baby photos of himself. But, not any recent ones. There are ones were he's in his little baby gurney at a hospital. He sees when he was wrapped in a blanket, lying next to a baby girl. He then goes on to see the many diplomas he was given during his time in school. Pictures taken with him and his family, the solos. Pictures he doesn't remember seeing in any of the family albums. A birth certificate and a recent DNA test. The results tell him that...

"Lando and Sana Calrissian... they're my parents?!" Finn looks up to see Maz's reaction. She nods. The obvious shock in his face doesn't even begin to describe he's actually feeling. "And that... That would make you and Caro..."

"Your sisters." Maz says. "Well, I'm your older Sister. Caro's actually your twin."

"My twin sister..." So, for all these years, he's wondered who his family was and why he didn't grow up with them. For the longest, he didn't know what to think: If they were dead. If they were still alive. Why they weren't with him. Why he didn't live them. And now to discover that they were actually right under his nose the entire time. He remembers seeing them on TV and meeting them in right life. Whether if it were for Career day at school or seeing them in the precinct where his uncle Luke works. He was even made a high school representative when he turned 18. He was sent to other schools to encourage other 18 year old Seniors to go out and register to vote. They reelected Lando for another term, thanks to those votes. He knew that Lando was friends with Luke and his Father, Han. But why? Why didn't he ever come and get him? Why is he just now finding out? "Did they know about me?!"

"Of course they do!" Maz says. "We all did. Didn't you ever wonder why they always came and asked you a million questions?!"

Finn did wonder, but never thought to ask them 'why' in return. "But, then why?! Why did they leave me with the Solos?!"

"To protect you!" Maz swears. "There was a man named 'Terex' who was part of a group called the 'First Order'. Ever hear about them?"

"Yeah." Finn says. "I see them on the news ever night." 'White power Assholes!' He thinks to himself. 

"Well, Dad was already making waves with them when he became commissioner over the entire Police Department years ago." Maz comments. "But, for him to be the Mayor was too much for them to handle. They used to bottles and rocks through our windows. They'd threatened us. They even when so far as to pull you and Caro out of school without them knowing where they took the two of you until hours later with a demand! But, thanks to Detective Skywalker, we got you and her back safely. That was just too close a call. And there was no way that they were going to allow anything to happen to their children again. But, people knew about all three of us, thanks to the media. But, what they didn't know... what nobody outside of the 'inner circle' knew... was that our folks had friends who lived outside of the public spotlight. Since they needed to trust someone to take care of you, who better than..."

"The Solo's." Finn says.

"Yes." Maz says. "I'm sure it was a really hard choice for them to make. But, it was one that they needed to go through with."

"But, wait." Finn says. "If mom and Dad trusted me to the Solo's, then what about Caro?"

"They started to give her over to someone else, but they just couldn't. Giving one child away was already way too hard. Another would have broken them."

"Oh, lucky her." Finn says sarcastically.

"Hey, it wasn't our decision to make!" Maz argues. "Back then, people just wanted to keep their private life private. In these days, there was the internet, but no social media. Nobody was putting any baby pictures on the world wide web. Not like they do, now. The most important thing to Lando and Sana was our safety. Before too long, the story of two kidnapped infants was forgotten about. But the First Order was still in business. Measures needed to be taken to prevent this from ever happening again."

"Oh, I see now." Finn says through his teeth. "So, because I drew the short straw, I was given away!" He says accusingly.

"Finn!" Maz says. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I don't know anything!" Finn counters. "This whole time, I thought that they didn't want me." He mutters.

"We all did." Maz says. "We wanted you back so badly, it hurt. And I can only imagine what mom and dad must've felt not getting to bring you home everytime they saw you. They wouldn't tell this until some years later, but they wanted to secure you both into one house, but Han and Leia already had their hands full with Ben. So, two more kids added to the mix would've been too much. So, they took you and when they set up a home for Caro, they couldn't follow through with it. Entrusting you with the Solos was a sacrifice that was just too painful to go through again with Caro. They decided to keep us both. Caro didn't remember you all that well. But, me? I just wanted my little brother back. That's why I kept coming over to the house. It wasn't always to study with Ben. Most of the time, I just needed an excuse to see you."

Finn honestly didn't know what to think. "This whole time, Han and Leia never told me anything about any of this. They let me think that I was on my own."

This was the first time that Maz has heard about this. "They... They never told you? About us?"

"No, they didn't." Finn says disgruntled.

Maz appears to be hurt herself by this new development. "I wonder why they didn't tell you."

"Because, knowing me, I would've gone to see you all. Even when they told me to stay away." Finn comments.

Maz looks back over at him. "But... you know now. You know now, Finn. You can go and talk to them now."

"Don't touch me!" Finn says. "I don't wanna see them!"

"Finn, listen." Maz says with her hands up. "Look, it's over. I don't know if you saw the news recently. But, Terex and the entire First Order has been placed under arrest. There's no more need for secrets, or lies, or anything!" Maz looks at him through a blurry vision as tears sting her eyes. "Please, we just want you to come home."

"I already had a home, Maz." Finn counters. "And, up until now, it was one I knew I belonged. But, now it's gone! Everything is just so messed up!" Finn looks down at the envelope and places it's content back inside. He then gives it back to Maz. "Here."

"No, Finn." Maz says, pushing it away. "That's for you."

"I don't want this." Finn tries shoving it again in her hand.

And again, Maz refuses to take it.

Finn then flings it on top of her car and walks away.

"Finn..." Maz says.

"Leave me alone." Finn orders silently.

"Finn, wait..." Maz says.

"I said 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'!!" Finn storms off. A million different thoughts ran through his head. Kidnapping, him being given away, him founding his family after realizing that he's known them this whole time. 'Meeting' his sister after seeing her over the years, learning that he has a twin sister? Honestly, he couldn't deal with anymore!

Ben, who was still in the lobby, sees Finn running past the automatic glass doors. He then takes off, running out of the Hotel itself.

"Finn!!" Ben calls out as he runs after him.

Finn ignores him as he runs near the street.

Ben, seeing this, sprints after Finn and grabbing him by his arm.

"Let me go!" Finn demanded.

"No! Finn, wait!" Ben pleaded.

"Did you know about this?!" Finn asks. "Do you know who my family is?!"

Ben pauses as he looks into his younger brother's eyes. He then looks over his shoulder to see Maz running up behind them.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Finn shouts. "DID YOU KNOW ALWAYS KNOW?!!"

Ben looks down hesitantly. He looks Finn in the eye again and says, "...Yes."

Finn scoffs, walking off.

"It wasn't safe for you to know, Finn." Ben says.

"Get them on the phone." Finn says.

"Finn, what are y..." Ben starts.

"I said 'Get them on the PHONE!'!!" Finn shouts.

Ben then whips out his phone and dials the phone. He places it on his ear just as the line rings.

_"Hello?"_ Leia says.

"Hey, Mom." Ben says, his voice shaken.

_"Ben? Hey. Where are you?"_ Leia asks.

"I'm at the hotel with Finn." Ben says.

_"What're you doing there?"_ Leia asks.

"Let me talk to her." Finn says, holding his hand out.

Ben looks over at him. He sighs. "Hold on." He hands the phone over to Finn.

"Mom?" Finn asks.

_"Hey, Sweetie!"_ Leia says.  _"Are you having a good time?"_

"Yeah. I was." Finn looks over at Ben with anger in his eyes. Ben swallows as he takes a step back.

_"What's wrong?"_ Leia asks.  _"You sound like you're upset about something."_

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Mom?" Finn asks, sounding so small.

_"Huh? Tell you what, Pumpkin?"_ Leia asks.

"About my parents." Finn says. "Look, I know everything. Maz came here and showed me everything. I know that Lando and Sana Calrissian are my parents. Maz Kanata and Caro are my Sisters. And all about the First Order."

_"Finn, listen to me..."_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asks.

_"We were to tell you when the time was right."_ Leia says.

"When I was ready?" Finn asks. "What does that mean? When I'm 20? When I'm 30? When?!"

_"We were going to tell you right after you graduated."_ Leia says. _"Finn, The First Order is a dangerous radical group. Even with them disbanded and locked up, they're still murderous thugs. Telling you at the wrong time would've put you right in their crosshairs. And I wasn't going to allow that to happen. Finn, I swear! We were only trying to protect you."_

"So, then why would Maz jump the gun and tell me early?" Finn asks.

_"I don't know, Honey."_ Leia says.  _"Knowing Maz, she couldn't wait another moment to tell you. But, we did have a plan to explain everything to you. We sat down with Lando and Sana and talked it out thoroughly. We were going to take you home after Graduation and have you talk this through with your Family."_

'Hmm.' Finn hums to himself. 'My Family was the Solo's. Now, it's not anymore, huh?'

Ben approaches him. "Finn, you..."

Finn gestures for Ben to shut up and back off. 

_"Listen. Why don't you just come on home so that we can talk this out?"_ Leia asks.  _"This is something that needs to be handle as a family."_

"As a family, huh?" Finn asks. "Well, you know, that's funny. Just a moment ago, you just said that the Calrissians were my Family."

_"That's what I... (She sighs)."_

"Look, I think that I should stay here tonight." Finn says. 

_"No. Look, Finn. You don't have to. You've got a Family to come back home to."_ Leia says.

"Yeah, I did when I left." Finn say. "Now, I know I don't anymore."

_"Finn, please. Just come on over. Let's talk about this."_ Leia suggests.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Finn says. "I'll be back in time to get my things for graduation. But, just not tonight. I can't tonight."

Before Leia can say anything else, Finn hangs up and hands Ben his phone back. 

"I'm going back inside." Finn says defeated.

"Hey." Ben calls out. "Wait up."

"Leave me alone, Ben." Finn says.

"Nah. Come on, man." Ben says. "Humor your brother for a minute."

"You're not my brother, Ben." Finn says, not even looking back at him.

Ben then reaches out, gripping Finn's arm again. "Okay. Look. I know you pissed. You've got every reason to be. But, hear me out. When we do take the time to talk everything out, I swear to you that we'll spend as much time as you allow to try and make up for so much of the shit that we let you deal with on your own. But, in the meantime..." Ben holds out a key for a hotel room.

Finn frowns at Ben.

"There's a really cute girl in there who loves you to death." Ben says. "Take this. There's a room that I got ya just for tonight. It was going to be a surprise for you and Rey to have a little time to yourself. But, now you take this key and you guys stay the night. Don't worry about the folks. I'll just stay you were so upset that you stayed at my place tonight. And Rey wanted to make sure that you were alright, so she stayed, too. In the guest room, of course. While you hit the couch." Ben nods at Finn.

Finn takes the key from Ben. "You sure about this?"

Ben gives him a smirk. "The room's already been paid for. Now, it just needs to be slept. Oh, my God. I can't believe I just used that word."

Finn chuckles at that. "Thanks for this."

"Sure." Ben says. "Just do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" Finn questioned.

"Try not to get kicked out, alright?" Ben asks. "I know you wouldn't do anything that Rey wouldn't consent to. But, still... try her like a lady."

"I always do." Finn says, heading back in.

"I know you do." Ben says.

Maz looks like she wanted to say something. Even as Finn was walking past her, she just wanted to hug him, talk to him, comfort him... something. But, when Ben shakes his head at her, she doesn't. She just lets him go, looking after him as he walks away.

* * *

"Listen..." Sol says to an uninterested Rey. "I think that you and I are both compatible. We're both intelligent. We've both got a great sense of humor. We care about a lot people. We take good care of ourselves. We're up for any challenges and we're always overcome them successfully."

Rey gives him a look. "Always, Sol?"

"Okay, fine. More you than me." Sol says honestly. "And we're both very attractive people. I think we should go out sometime."

"Thanks for the interest, but I've already got a man, thank you very much." Rey argues.

"Yeah, but it ain't gonna last." Sol says. "With him moving again, there's no way you guys can keep the relationship going with him being across the country. So, when he checks out, why don't you let me try and check in?" He lands a hand on Rey's shoulder.

Rey stares daggers at his violating of her personal space. "Umm, Sol?"

"Yeah?" Sol asks in a failed seductive tone.

"Your hand..." Rey says.

"Yeah. It's a big one, isn't it?" Sol asks.

"Yeah. And it's gonna get you in a lot of trouble if you don't take it off of my shoulder." Rey promises.

"Ooh! What kind of trouble?" Sol comes in for a kiss, only for Rey to elbow him in the nose. He falls out of the chair and unto the floor. He cups his nose and notices that it's bleeding. He looks back up at Rey like she insulted him.

"That kind of trouble." Rey says.

"Ahh! You think this is funny?!" Sol asks angrily.

"Yeah, a little bit." Rey laughed.

"You broke my fucking nose!" Sol accuses.

"Well, hey." Rey shrugs. "You asked for it."

Finn comes to Rey, almost running, really. "Rey?"

"Hey, Babe." Rey says with a smile.

Finn notices Sol on the floor. "What's Rivas doing down there?"

"He tried to get fresh with me." Rey says.

Finn then kicks him really hard in the butt.

"OWW!" Sol shouts.

"Just be glad I didn't shove my shoe up your ass." Finn says.

Sol wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

Rey chuckles. "You were gone for a long time. Is everything..." Rey stops when she notices that Finn's eyes were red. "Are you okay?" Rey strokes Finn's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finn says. He then has her follow him away from the crowd. He takes her to a corner where they can be alone.

"Finn, you look like you've been crying." Rey points out. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but it's not terrible. I promise." Finn says, lying his hand on top of hers.

"What does that mean?" Rey asks.

"I promise you that it's nothing to be worried about." Finn stresses.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Rey asks, sounding really worried.

"Rey?" Finn then takes Rey's hand in his. "You know I love you, right?" He asks, ignoring that last question. 

"Yeah, I know that, Peanut." Rey says, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

"Well... if I told you something, you promise not to get mad at me?" Finn asks.

"That's... an interesting question." Rey says.

"Well, do you?" Finn asks.

"I can't make that promise, Finn." Rey says. "Because I don't know what you have to say to me."

"Ben... (He sighs) Ben got us a room for the night." Finn comments.

Rey's eyes almost pop out of her head. "He did what?"

"Yeah, he told me it was suppose to be a surprise." Finn says.

"Oh, really?" Rey asks. "For us to do what? Go upstairs, bang, and get back home before curfew?"

"I guess so." Finn says.

Rey chuckles. "Yeah, if this is his idea of a joke, I'm not laughing."

"Well, what if I told you that we should take it?" Finn asks.

Rey looks at Finn like she's looking at a crazy person. "Say what?"

Finn shoots her a nervous glance before taking in a deep breath. "Listen, umm... I just found out a bunch of things tonight and I don't know what to make of any of it. Everything I thought I knew just came undo in the span of a few minutes. And right now, the only thing I know for sure is how I feel."

"Finn, what are you talking about?" Rey asks, clearly baffled.

"I just found out that my own family was keeping secrets from me!" Finn says harshly under his breath.

"Secrets?" Rey asks. "Wha... what kind of secrets?"

"Well, it turns out that Lando Calrissian... isn't just the Mayor of Coruscant. He's also my Father."

Rey's eyes reflect her bafflement. "What?"

"Confused? Yeah, so was I." Finn says. "Turns out the whole reason this guy kept showing up in and out wasn't just because he knew my Uncle Luke or that he was an old friend with Han. He was actively keeping tabs on me. Maz just showed me an envelope that had copies of my diplomas, pictures, trophies, everything. Oh, and Maz? She's actually Lando's oldest Daughter which makes her my oldest Sister. You know, it's funny. I went from abandoned child to having an entire family, with a mom, a dad, and two sisters, one of which is my twin." Finn would then spin the whole story that Maz told him just outside.

"Oh, my God." Rey whispers, struggling to take it all in.

"Yeah." Finn nods his head angrily. "And that's even the best part. Han and Leia just sat around and let me think that I wasn't wanted. That my family didn't give a damn about me. They didn't even try to tell that the future Mayor of the City and his wife were my birth parents."

"Why would they do that?" Rey asks.

"Maz told me that it was for my own protection." Finn says. He notices Rey's puzzled expression and nods. "Yeah, apparently, they were targeted by the 'First Order' and had already kidnapped me and my Sister, Caro years ago."

"The 'First Order'? Finn, that group is dangerous!" Rey points out. "If your parents didn't tell you about your Birth Parents, then they really _were_ protecting you."

Finn frowns at Rey. "How?!"

"Because they know you well enough to suspect that nothing would've stopped you from getting in touch with them. Possibly putting yourself in harm's way."

"And that justifies them for leaving me in the dark this entire time?" Finn asks.

"No." Rey shakes her head. "Not at all. But, you _can_ be a little... impulsive..." She says through her teeth like she was trying not to insult him. "...especially when it comes to something that peaks your interest. Sort of like you were with me, remember? First time, it was with Sol. And then, it was with my Father. And then at the Airfield. And then again after our first date." 

"Okay. That's fair. I'll take that." Finn nodding his head.

"There you go." Rey says. "So, you _really_ should have a sit down and talk this all out with both of your families: The Solos and the Calrissians. It's the only way you can get over all of this anger and start to heal. And hey! You may even get to know more of where you came from and who your family really is."

"Hmm. Yeah. Yeah, maybe I will." Finn says.

"You should." Rey says. "You never know what you might find out."

Finn hums in agreement.

"Hey, uh... about what you said before?" Rey asks. "Y'know, about..." She gestures about the upstairs room.

"Oh! About that, sorry." Finn apologizes. "I don't even know what that was. I wasn't thinking very clearly. It was an impulsive thing to say."

"No. No, I get that." Rey says. "But, it's just... you were staying something about all you knew for sure was how you felt. What did that mean?"

"Even with all the secrets and the lies that I'm still trying to process, there's only one thing that I can still count on." Finn looks Rey right in the eyes as he says this. "Rey, my feelings for you is the only thing that I know for sure is true. I know that what you and I have is real and I know I can count on that when everything else seems fake. I've never felt this way about anybody else before you. And... before I messed it up, I finally knew what it was like to really belong. You know, with someone."

Rey looks back up at her Boyfriend, puzzled.

"I'm sorry... about what I said before about us spending the night upstairs. I... I shouldn't have said that. I never meant to disrespect you like that, Rey. And I know that things are gonna be weird now that _that's_ out in the open like that. So, listen... umm... why don't stay down here, and keep having a good time. Okay? When the others are done or when you're ready to go home, be sure to tell Poe. He'll make sure you get home alright. But, I'm not leaving. I can't face Han and Leia tonight. I just can't. So, You keep having a good time and I'll uh... I'll... see you when I see you." Finn gives her a sad smirk before walking away and getting into one of the elevators.

Rey stares after him, her eyes tearing up.

* * *

Arriving on the 7th floor, Finn gets out of the elevator and takes a quick glance down at the card key holder. Ben wrote down room number #715. Finn uses the key to get in the room and quickly locks the door. He turns on some lights and takes off his blazer, throwing it haphazardly on the bed. He then takes a seat over on the chair by the window and stares out at the darken city. He closes his eyes and closes them tightly shut as he can't get his brain to stop running. He's got so many things he know he needs to work out, but doesn't even know where to start. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He then leans over his knees and buries his face in his hands.

**< KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!>**

Finn looks over at the door when he hears the knocks. "Who is it?!"

_"It's me, Finn! Open the door!"_

'There's no way in the world!' Finn thinks to himself. 'There's no way she's...' He gets up and walks over to the door. Looking out of the peak hole, he is stunned to see that is was Rey's voice coming from the other side. She rubs her hands nervously as she waits for him to open the door.

Finn stares down at the floor, not believing that his girlfriend not only came after him, but probably followed him straight to the room. He finally unlocks the door and opens it. "Rey?"

Rey then throws her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Not that Finn isn't happy to see her, but he doesn't understand. "Rey..." He says in between kisses. "Rey... wait... wait a minute."

"Shut up." Rey says, still attacking his face. She closes the door with her foot as she pushes him back towards the bed. She moans uncontrollable as she caresses Finn's face.

Finn finally stops her long enough to talk to her. "Rey. Rey, are you drunk?! I told you..."

"Finn! Shut up and listen to me, okay? You were talking so much downstairs, you didn't give me a chance to say anything. Well now, it's my turn." She cups Finn's face. "I love you, okay? And I'm here because I wanna be here. You're not the only one who ever felt like they were lost. I know I did with my Father. But, Finn, you gave me a sense of belonging, too. And you were there for me when it counted. So, I wanna be here for you, too." Rey takes a moment to look around. "Wow! This is nice! Ben got us the room for the entire night, right?"

"Yeah." Finn says.

"Well, then let's make 'right now' worth remembering." Rey takes, unbuttoning Finn's vest.

Finn couldn't believe that Rey was undressing him. He'd be lying if he said that he never thought about having sex with Rey. They've been dating for well over a year and have known each other since they were 11. So, for this to be happening right now, it felt like a dream.

But, then a thought crossed Finn's mind. "Wait. What about your mom?" Finn asks. "She said straight back by midnight."

"Ben said he's got that covered, right?" Rey asks.

"Right." Finn nods. "He'll say that we spent the night as his place."

"Then, I'll stay." Rey says. She removes her own coat and sets her pursue on the table. She then pulls out a condom and turns to face Finn again.

Finn frowns slightly. "Are you sure about this?"

Rey approaches her boyfriend. "How many times are you gonna make me say this? I wanna be here with you. Baby, look at me. Nobody's putting me up to this. I'm not stoned out of my mind or drunk. I'm staying because I want my first time to be with you. So, yes. I've never been more sure in my whole life."

Finn nods, understandingly.

"Take off your clothes, Finn. You know what? Fuck it. I'll do it myself." She then undoes the rest of Finn's buttons on his vest before working on his shirt. She kisses his lips, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his hips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	4. To Be Young And In Love Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When you know that a love is stronger enough to last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Tons of Smut!!
> 
> Part 4/4.
> 
> FinnRey's Point of view.

Later, after they were both stripped of their clothing, Finn lies Rey down on top of the bed sheets and reaches for the condom she brought with her. He holds it up to his lips and tears it open with his teeth. He then works quickly to get it on as he can't stand being away from his woman for a moment later.

He then crawls on top of Rey, inserting himself into her center.

Rey winces, having never had sex before, and places her hands on Finn's shoulders, getting to back off.

"I'm sorry." Finn says. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" Rey says, gasping. "No! It's just so big and I wasn't ready for it. So, go easy. Go easy." She whispers as she comes in for a kiss. Rey slides a hand behind Finn's head in an attempt to deepen the smooch. Finn tilts his head as he kisses her slowly yet passionately. He then rocks his hips gently, trying to gauge just how fast or how deep he can go without hurting Rey.

Rey whines as she takes all of Finn inside of her. She gasps and her eyes widen from the ache in between her legs.

Finn then immediately halts his moments. "You want me to stop?"

Rey looks him in the eye. She shakes her head. "No."

And with that, Finn tries it again. With every delicate thrust of his hips, he elicits different responses from Rey. She either groans, moans, whines, or all the above. Finn is starting to figure out that the deep thrusts need to be slow so that she's more comfortable. So, to help her a bit, he teases her with just the head of his dick as he kisses and bites her neck.

Rey slides her hands down Finn's back, feeling the muscles under his dark skin. She moans in delight as Finn tickles her folds with his dick. "Finn!" She whines. "Stop teasing me! Give me more. I wanna feel more."

So, Finn gives her more. He goes in deeper, almost halfway in. Rey slides her hands down his stomach, loving the feel of his warmth and muscles under her fingertips. She then grabs onto his ass, licking his neck and under his chin. Finn moans as he continues to pop inside of Rey, but is still too careful to enjoy it fully. 

"Harder." Rey says.

"Are you sure?" Finn asks.

"Harder!" Rey says impatiently.

So, Finn gives it to her a little harder.

Rey really doesn't seem to be enjoying this at all. But, she insists that Finn keep coming.

After about another minute, Finn is fully inside of her, though he's still very careful not to hurt her. He loved her and the thought of doing too much before she was ready, really bothered him. "You still good?" He asks.

"Yeah." Rey whispers. "It's starting to feel good."

"Oh, yeah? It is?" Finn asks.

"Yeah. Go a little faster, Baby." Rey says.

Finn then picks up the pace just a bit more. He buries his nose in the space where Rey's shoulder met her neck. 

Rey held his head there, wanting him to bite and kiss her more. She then lifts his head up and kisses his lips. "That feels so nice."

"Good." Finn says, kissing her lips before going back all the way inside of her. He turns his attention to her hardened nipples, sliding his tongue all over the left one before moving to the right.

Already loving the sensation of having Finn on top of her, Rey becomes even more excited as she watches Finn lick and kiss her breasts. She loves it so much, in fact, that she holds his head right there so that he can keep sucking her nipples.

After another few minutes, Finn was able to find a steady rhythm. Rey wasn't in pain anymore and he was rocking in and out of her sweet center without her asking him to stop or slow down. He grips the top of the mattress as he loses himself in the bliss of Rey's warm clit. 

As she holds on to his shoulders, Rey moans uncontrollably since her pain has now turned into pleasure. Her beautiful moans fall into a rhythm all of their own as they match up with Finn's grunts. Rey grabbed a hold of Finn's head, pulling him in for a kiss. As he pumped into her, Rey moaned into his mouth.

Finn lowers himself onto Rey, still locking lips with her.

Kissing her Boyfriend passionately, Rey slides one hand from his cheek down to his ass. She grabs onto his right cheek, spanking it once and squeezing it. She then grabs onto his left cheek with her right hand. It was indescribable as she was feeling. She loved Finn with her entire heart. And for him to express physically just how much he loved her was something she cherished immensely. She was so happy that she was giving herself to him and him to her. Losing her virginity to someone she loved so deeply, was something only a few could understand.  

Before too long, Finn was grunting louder as Rey's breathing picks up. Both of them were so in tune with one another that they just somehow knew what one of them wanted the other to do without even saying anything. As they rapidly reached their orgasms, Finn picks up the pace even more as Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." Is all Rey can say in this moment as every pump of Finn's dick in her draws her closer and closer to her release. And Finn might've sensed it, because he then turns his attention to Rey's breasts and runs his tongue over one of them and gently bites down on it. The feel of Finn's teeth on her nipple was enough to push her over the edge of her very first orgasm, making her almost faint from the intensity of her own release.

Finn wasn't too far behind her as he pushes himself up by his hands, plowing over and over again until he lets out a roar as he comes into the condom. The look on Finn's face both frightened and excited Rey at the same time. She's never seen him look like that before. But, she's starting to want to make him look like that a lot more.

No longer virgins, they start to come back down from their orgasmic high and end their first time together with an open-mouth kiss. Their tongues dance a new tango as they become more and more familiar with each other's mouths.

Finn pulls out of Rey and falls on his back on her left side. They both lie there, glistening in the afterglow of their first time together and catching their breaths. Rey then rolls into Finn's right side, resting her head on his chest as he wraps an arm around her waist. She slides her right arm over his stomach and her right leg over his knees. She sighs contently.

* * *

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT...**

Caressing his chest and stomach, Rey looks up at Finn as he lies there, staring up at the ceiling. "I think we should go home."

Finn sighs harshly, resting the back of his arm on his forehead. "Really?" He asks, defiantly.

"Yes, really." Rey says in a gentle but challenging way.

Finn slides his hand down his feet. 

"You know it's the right thing to do." Rey says.

Finn sighs again. "Yeah, I figured you were going say that."

"Finn, I'm serious." Rey says, holding her head up by her arm.

"I know." Finn says. "I... I know." He sits up on his own elbows. "But, what am I suppose to say? I forgive them for not telling me anything? It's okay that I knew nothing of what my folks were going through? I mean, what?"

Rey sits up next to him. "You can... Just..." She holds a hand up, trying to keep her boyfriend calm. "...You can just ask them 'why?' Why was all of that kept from you and why didn't they say something sooner. You don't have to forgive them right at that moment. But, try and keep an open mind. Maybe even try and look at it from their point of view. Maybe in that moment in time, they thought that it was the best opinion they had. But, in retrospect, it probably wasn't the only one. Listen, I know that you're mad. You've got every right to be. But, don't judge them to harshly. Han, Leia, Lando, Sana... They probably all wanted to tell you a million times. But, they were just too scared of losing you again. Probably for good."

Finn looks at her thoughtfully.

"I mean, I know that there wouldn't be anything I wouldn't do to keep you secret." Rey leans in and kisses his cheek. "The thought of losing you scares the hell outta me, too."

Finn looks away, still lost in thought.

"So, just... If you don't do it for anybody else, do it for yourself." Rey says. "Hey, do it for me, too. Please?"

Finn nods. "Okay."

Rey smiles at her man. "Good." She kisses him again and rolls out of bed. "Now, we need to uhh..." She turns on some lights. "...find our clothes, get dressed and get outta here."

Finn looks at her smugly when he notices some red marks on her neck. "So, what's your story gonna be for those hickeys on your neck?"

Rey turns, looking at Finn horrified. "I have hickeys on my neck?!" She then runs over to the mirror on the wall and checks her neck. "Aww, FINN!! Look what you did! Oh!"

Finn bursts out laughing.

"That's not funny!" Rey screams.

"Oh, it's a laugh and a half, Rey!" Finn says.

Rey picks up a shoe and throws it at Finn. Finn dodges just in time to miss it.

Rey picks up her underwear. "OH, what am I gonna tell my mum?!" Rey runs over to the bathroom.

"Just wear your hair down!" Finn calls out. "She won't notice a thing."

Rey comes back with her bra and panties on, staring daggers at Finn. "Oh, you think you won't notice that I'm walking around with my hair down instead of my usual buns?!"

"Just say that you're just going with a different look." Finn says. "I don't think she'll really care."

"She'll care when she sees red on my neck." Rey argues. "And why would you do that anyway?"

"I got a little carried away, I admit." Finn says. "But, try looking at it this way. This is payback for making me leave a perfectly good hotel room with you and going home to the Solo's."

Rey scoffs and goes back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"I don't really see what the big deal is." Finn says. "Maybe she'll see it from your point of view." He chuckles triumphally. 

* * *

At the Solo's Residence, neither Leia nor Han could sleep, knowing that Finn was upset with them. They knew that they should've told him the truth sooner. But, truth be told, they were concerned. If Finn knew that Lando and Sana were his parents all along, nothing would've stopped him from confronting them. And, in a time where the 'First Order' was still out there, keeping tabs on the Calrissians, it would've been disastrous.

They've been calling him for a while, but he's not picking up. He's probably turned his phone off. And now, with it 6 minutes after Midnight, they were worried.

Just then, they hear their first door open and someone walking through it.

Before the door is even shut back, Han immediately jumps out of bed, wanting to know who just walked through his front door. He reaches out and grabs the nearest thing in hand, (which happen to be an aluminum baseball bat) and starts down the stairs. Leia is right on his heels.

Nearing the bottom of the steps, they stop upon seeing Ben and Finn walking over to the living room.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ben says, holding his hands up. "We come in peace."

Finn turns around and looks up at the Solo's.

"Finn..." Leia whispers happily. "You're back."

"Yeah..." Finn puts his keys in his pocket. "...I've had some time to think about things and I think I'm ready to talk."

"Good." Han says. "Because we've got a lot to talk about."

Finn nods.

"By the way, where were you for the last hour?" Leia asks. "Poe and the others made it back home already."

Finn's eyes bug out. "Umm..."

Ben rests his hand on Finn's shoulders. "He was over at my place. He was really upset about what Maz told him, so I offered him a ride back. Rey was worried about him, so she tagged along."

Han looks like he wants to believe that, but doesn't push the issue any further. "Huh."

Finn and Ben exchange awkward smiles before Finn pretends to yawn. "Well, it's late. Think I'll just head up to bed now."

"Sure! Sure." Leia says. "Come get some rest."

Finn pats Ben on his back. "Thanks." He whispers.

"Anytime." Ben says, patting him back. "Alright. Good night, all."

"Oh, you're... you're not staying?" Han asks.

"Uh, no." Ben answers. "I've got work in the morning and my place is a lot closer. So..." He waves as he leaves.

"Good night!" Leia, Han, and Finn all say.

 As Finn passes them by on the stairs, Han pats him on the shoulder with a smile. Leia kisses him on the cheek as he continues on. Then, after he gets in his bedroom, they both exchange worried looks.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

First thing, immediately after breakfast, Finn sits down with Han and Leia to hear their side of the story. Just as everyone's been telling him, they thought that keeping who he really was secret was the best opinion they thought they had. And, really, the only thing they regret the most was simply not telling Finn that his family was at least alive. And that they didn't just abandon him because they didn't want him. They could've come up with something to give him. They owed him that, at least, instead of just letting him think that he was all alone in the world. They apologize, begging Finn for his forgiveness. 

Finn acknowledges that they were right to not tell him about Lando and Sana. And he does, in fact, understand. But, he wished that they could've at least done things a little better. But, in the end, he does forgive them and thanks them for taking him in when they did. He has so many wonderful memories with them that he wouldn't trade for anything else in the world. And he says that if his biological family was ready to talk, then he was open for it now.

Not wasting another minute, Han and Leia get dressed and take Finn to meet his Birth Parents and sisters before noon that day.

* * *

Expecting the Solo's after being called by Han, Lando and the others wait around nervously. Now, that Finn knows the truth, he was on his way to get to know his family a little better.

Seeing Han's Chevy, Maz is the first to run for the door. Followed by Sana, Lando, and Caro, they approach slowly, not knowing how Finn's going to react seeing them.

Han is the first to open his door with Finn hoping out from the back and Leia from the side passenger door. Han greets his friends and leads both Leia and Finn over to officially introduce Finn to his family. Han pats his adopted son on the back, leading him over to his Mother, Sana.

Sana's nervous expression never fades from her face. As she really wants to hug her son, she doesn't know how he's going to react to it. Stepping up to her, Finn's seems more sad than nervous. Although, no words are exchanged between Mother and Son, they're communicating their thoughts and feeling through their movements and with their eyes.

After about a minute, Finn steps closer, slowly holding his arms out. Sana then immediately goes into her son's arms, crying into his shoulder. Maz, Lando, and Caro come over just as the hug only becomes more affection. Finn, who before this moment, didn't know how he was going to react. But, seeing his mother now knowing who he's mother really is, begins to feel that familiar stinging in his eyes. Not because he's sad this time. But, because he's happy! He finally gets to meet his family, after knowing them as friends of the Solo Family.

Sana ends the hug, cupping her son's face. Right behind her, Maz comes over and reaches out, wanting to hug Finn.

Finn whispers an 'I'm sorry.', and Maz pulls him in for a loving embrace. She's also very emotionally, happy to know that Finn has accepted her as his blood.

Up next is Lando himself. He looks at Finn, too emotional to even speak. But, Finn holds his head up high and rests his hands on his Father's shoulders. Finn's always looked up to Lando as a role model. But, knowing now that his inspiration was also his father just made him even more proud. More than he already was. Lando shakes his son's hand and pulls his son in for a hug. Finally, the Calrissian men are standing face to face now after so long. Once upon a time ago, Finn was just a baby when he was last held by his old man. Now, he stands before him as a man ready to take on the world as he held his old man this time.

Finally, Finn comes to meet his twin, the one he shared his mother's womb with. Caro gives him a faint smile and Finn returns it with one of his own. He holds out his hand and Caro immediately shakes it.

"It's good to finally meet you, Caro." Finn says.

"It's good to have back home... Brother." Caro then instant breaks down and starts to cry. Her knees buckle and she leans into Finn for support. Finn instantly throws his arms around Caro, hugging her close and kisses her forehead.

Everyone else "Awww!" at this. Leia, Sana, and Maz are all wiping their tears while Han and Lando greet one another in half hugs. Leia then goes over to hug Sana and kisses Maz on the cheek. 

Now that the air is much more friendlier now, Lando invites them all inside for lunch. There were still so many things to talk about and some many things to catch up on. But, there would be time for that late. For now, it was time to share some quality time with the welcomed addition to the Family.

* * *

**ON GRADUATION DAY...**

It's a lovely Saturday Morning when the Seniors of Republic Hall Highschool march across the stage to collect their high school diploma and start the next chapter of their lives.

One-by-one, they come as their names are called by Principle Antilles. As each name is called, the friends and families of that student (or students) cheer proudly, expression pride and love for all their efforts have paid off in the first day of the rest of their lives.

It was a never-ending cheering session as Finn, Rey, Slip, Jessika, Poe, Karé, Rose, Linda, and Oddy all fall in, from first to last.

Over in the audience, Han, Leia, Ben, Maz, Lando, Sana, Caro, Jyn, Galen, Lyra, Karé's Boyfriend Deacon and Rose's sister Paige are all applauded, whistled, screamed, clapped, and/or waved as they saw them all coming through.

After every Senior was seated, words of remembrance, acknowledgement, and encouragement were all spoken to the Students, the last one to speak in the podium being Lando himself. And even though he was projecting to all of the students, his son were on his son, Finn, the entire time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Principle Antilles says. "I am proud to introduce to you the Republic Hall Highschool graduates of 2010!"

Each of the Graduates cheered, throwing off their caps and tassels, throwing them into the air. As the former students congratulated one another, so of the couples were actively kissing one another, much to the Principle and much of the Audience's dismay. But, they didn't let that stop them.

Not Poe & Jess, or Slip & Rose, or Linda & Oddy, and especially not Finn & Rey.

As the graduates were in the midst of friends and families, Finn and Rey were found in the crowd by Han and the others. And it was there that Finn introduced his girlfriend to his birth parents and two sisters. And it seemed that, right off the bat, they saw what Finn sees in Rey and loved her instantly.

Already having met before, Jyn is so happy that the Calrissians were just as welcoming with her daughter as they were with her.

Jessika, Karé, Lina, Poe, & Oddy were all surprised to see Finn with his birth folks. And Rose and Slip were both shocked but happy to see that Finn at least now knows where he comes from. Finn makes it a point to introduce everyone to his kin. 

It was a lovely day for everyone all around. The only thing that would have made it perfect is if Cassian were there.

Rey seemed to be sensing how her Mother was feeling, but she walked right over to her and held her hand. Jyn smiles at Rey as she tighten her grip on her hand. Rey then plants a kiss on her Mother's cheek.

Later that day, everyone has dinner at the Solo's place. The Solo's themselves, The Calrissians, the Erso's, The Damerons, Karé's people, Jessika's, Rose and Slip... It was the first time in a long time since that house had so many people. It was amazing to Finn. It didn't feel like there were many different families in his Adoptive Parents' house. It felt like one, big, happy family. Complete with two sets of Parents, two sisters, three brothers, close friends and the girl of his dream sitting right next to him.

All of a sudden, Finn wished that he wasn't moving away. Because he knew that he would have to miss Family gatherings/reunions while he was studying abroad. But, at least he had people to come back to.

Finn smiles when he feels Rey's lips on his cheek, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"What's the matter, Peanut?" Rey asks.

"Oh, nothing, Baby." Finn says, kissing her left cheek in return. "Just... happy to be here with my family. That's all." He smiles.

Rey returns his smiles, seeing the genuine happiness in his eyes. "I'm happy, too. I'm glad you finally found them."

"Me, too." Finn then whispers in her ear. "And I'm so glad I met you here 12 years ago. I never knew just how much having you in my life would've made the kind of impact that it's made. I didn't expect to fall for you as hard as I did. But, now that we're here, I know that a big part of this is because of you. You've made me so happy, Rey, and I can't ever imagine my life without you being in it. And I don't to. You're my future and the reason for this smile on my face. And I'm really sorry for going on like this." Finn chuckles happily. "There's just too much to say about you but not enough words to describe just how much you mean to me."

Rey is moved to tears upon hearing Finn say that. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Finn says, pecking Rey on the lips.

* * *

**THE DAY OF FINN'S FLIGHT...**

Standing outside of Maz's car, Rey has her arms wrapped so tightly around Finn, it looked like she was holding onto him for dear life. Maz looked at her rear-view mirror at the two lovebirds as they held onto one another like it was the last time they'd ever see each other again.

Rey sniffled as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Rey, baby." Finn says while laughing. "At some point, you've gotta let me go or I'm gonna miss my flight."

"I don't care." Rey whimpers. 

"What do you mean?" Finn asks, slightly amused.

"I mean, don't go." Rey says sternly.

"But, you told me that I should do what's best for me." Finn argued.

"I change my mind." Rey says. "I don't want you to leave. You're gonna stay right here at home."

Finn can't help but laugh. They literally had the same discussion right here just a few months ago. Rey was upset that Finn was moving away, but understood that he was pursuing a future and encouraged him to do so. And now, she's saying the opposite. It wasn't funny when it happened last time, but it's kinda funny now, given the situation. 

"Quit laughing at me!" Rey screamed into his shoulder.

"I'm not." Finn argues.

"Yes, you are!" Rey argues back.

"Baby, baby, baby!" Finn tries to get Rey to look at him. "Look, it's not forever. I'm not moving over there permanently. And I already said that I'll be here for holidays and birthdays."

"But, if you stay, you won't have to fly back to be here for these things." Rey argues.

"Valid argument, but still..." Finn struggles but finally pulls Rey out of his shoulder. "Babe, no. Come on. Look at me. This is not goodbye. This is not the end of us. This is a 'I'll-see-you-when-I get-back'. Thanksgiving is literally two months away. So, I'll be back by then. And, don't forget: We have our cellphones. We have each other's cellphone numbers. So, it's not like we can't keep in touch."

Rey sees Finn's point. But, still prefers that he stay home with her. But, she understands what he's saying.

"Okay?" Finn asks.

Rey sighs sadly, nodding her head. "Okay."

**< HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!>**

Finn and Rey turn to see an impatient Maz telling them to hurry up.

"Hey!" Maz calls out. "If we're not down the road in the next 10 minutes, Finn, you're not going to have enough time to make it through Security check! Now, we need to go. Rey, you know you can ride with us if you want to. But... (Gesturing that they have to go.)

"Yeah. We don't you come with us?" Finn asks. "It'll give us just a little more time together."

"Absolutely!" Rey says, taking Finn by the hand as she opens the right back door. She hops in, followed by Finn, who was immediately pounced on by Rey.

Maz frowns/smirks as she looks at them in the backseat.

"Well, I guess we'll be back here then, Maz." Finn says just as Rey kisses his lips.

"Okay." Maz says it like 'whatever'. "But, there better not be any nasty shit going on back there."

"Promise!" Finn as he manages to wrestle away from Rey's mouth.

Maz shakes her head but chuckles under her breath. She then starts the car.

By the time they even get to the airport, Rey and Finn must've kissed the whole way there. Maz tried to ignore them, but couldn't take it after three minutes. She turns on her radio and turns it up real loud, trying to drunk out all the smooching.

So, when they all get out and get Finn to go on his way, Rey just kept saying 'bye', as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him. She keeps saying 'bye', but she never lets go of him nor does she stop kissing him. So, Maz had to physically pull them apart so that Finn can go. He waves goodbye, blowing a kiss to both Maz and Rey. And if Maz wasn't there to restrain Rey, she figures that she would've followed him all the way to his plane. And Rey doesn't stop trying to get to Finn until he disappears behind the sliding glass doors. After losing sight of him, Rey deflates and is told by Maz to get back in the car before they make an even bigger scene then they already did.

Finn was in for a long flight. Roughly 5 hours. So, hopefully, he'll have a comfortable seat since he was made to fly coach.

Later that evening, Finn shot everyone a text saying that he had made it and that everything was all good. Everyone sent him back a ton of messages, ranging from 'be safe', 'have fun', 'I'll miss you' to 'I love you' and 'I can't wait to see you again'. He had some time to himself before His freshman year started. So, he spent much of it just exploring around Naboo and getting a feel around the place before he needed to hit the book a week or so later.

* * *

**BACK IN CORUSCANT...**

Rey's dream of becoming a Pilot like her Father was helped along by Han, who became her mentor of sorts. Coruscant State offered courses for students interesting in Aviation. So, Rey enrolled there just in time for the Fall semester. A lot of what she was being taught was all pretty familiar to her, given the men she grew up around.

And as expected, whenever Finn and Rey had a little time for themselves, they would call each other, text back and forth, even sent cards and letters to one another. It was still so sweet. They were a bit older, but they still acted like high school teenagers.

They were only a month into their long distance relationship, but so far, they were doing fine. As long as they were working on it, they were going to be fine. So many times, they would just go on and on about their day, the things they learned, and how much they missed one another. Rey yearned for Finn to be there with her and Finn missed Rey so much, it hurt. But, he reminded her that Thanksgiving was closing in fast and it wouldn't be too much longer before they got to see one another again in person.

* * *

**FINN'S FIRST VISIT...THANKSGIVING WEEK**

Seeing that handsome face walking through the same sliding glass doors, Rey hops out of the car and immediately runs to her boyfriend.

"Peanut!" Rey says, overwhelmed with joy.

"Hey, Peanut!" Finn says, putting his stuff down and holding his arms out for her.

She then literally leaps into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She moans happily as she kisses him. The first time in two months. She then pecks his entire face in mere seconds before holding him close. She inhales his familiar scent and hums excitedly as her man has come home to her.

Jumping out of his arms, Rey helps get his stuff in her car. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, baby." Finn says, kissing her again before walking over to the Passenger side of her car. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Of course!" Rey says. "Always! Ohh, babe. You look so tired."

"I _am_ tired!" Finn says with a laugh. "The Dean of D'Qar, Holdo, is hard on the new people."

"Hmm, that sounds a lot like your Father, Han." Rey says.

"Uh-oh!" Finn exclaims. "Has he been too hard on you?"

"Not _too_ hard!" Rey mentions. "But, he's not one to let up since he became a professor at Coru State."

"I still can't believe it." Finn chuckles. "Old man is teaching classes at Coru State."

"He's a really good teacher." Rey says. "But a hard ball on all of us."

"Yep. Sounds about right." Finn says, nodding his head.

"Well, come on." Rey says as she realizes that she's taking up other people's time. "Get in and rest your nerves, Babe. We've got some people to see."

They both get into the car and away they went.

Rey couldn't stop telling Finn just how happy she was to see him and she couldn't wait to show him her place. But, first things first, Finn needed to see his people. That is, both of his families: The Calrissians and the Solo's. His first day back was spent just greeting and seeing people. it was great. it was good to see that not much had changed, despite only being gone for a couple of months. It was good for Finn to know that everyone was doing alright and were just living their lives.

 

Hours later, Rey stops by the Shop City to pick up some food for the Thanksgiving dinners as well as some snacks for her and Finn. Getting home about 7:00p.m., Finn was impressed by Rey's little Apartment. She told him that between her own savings and her adoring grandparents, she was able to get this place in no time at all. She didn't mind staying with her mom while she went to school, but she really wanted her own space. Plus, she had no interest in staying in a dorm. Jessika and Poe were staying on campus, and yet, they spent more time in each other's dorms than they're on. (Much to the annoyance and disgust of their roommates.)

Finn chuckles at this news. "Well, hey. As long as it's affordable and it's close to campus, that's what really matters here. And again, Rey. This is a really nice place. More clean and better kept that some of the apartments I've seen in Naboo. I'm proud of you for making it on your own so far. That's really awesome."

Rey was happy that Finn was proud of her for getting her own place. But, that wasn't the main thing she wanted to show him. "Actually..." She says. "This isn't the only thing I wanted to show you." 

Finn looks at her with a confused frown. "Oh, no? What else is there?"

"Hmmm...." Rey hums thoughtfully. "There's a little something in my room for you. Wait right out here and let me go and get it." Rey heads into her bedroom, closing the door.

Finn then takes a walk around, looking at each picture and book she had in the place. Walking over to the dining room table, Finn halts upon seeing that copy of  _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ that he got for her last year. And it wasn't the only thing there. Both  _The Two Towers_ and  _Return of the King_ were there, too. So, Rey did love the movies enough to get the other two books. Finn smiles at that. While he waited, Finn decided to read something else that kept his eye:  _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone._ He wasn't much of a 'Harry Potter' fan. He was more into 'Lord of the Rings' and 'the Hobbit'. But, Rey had talked about it enough over the phone during their last night talks and decided to check it out.

But, before he got around to the 3rd page, he hears the bedroom door open and sees Rey walking out, wearing a pair of sexy underwear. She had on a green bra and thong and modeled as she showed off her beautiful body.

Finn's heart stops and his brain freeze. All the blood went straight down in between his legs as he felt his pants starting to chafe him. He swallows. "Umm, Rey? What is uhh... What...w...w...What do you have on?"

"Early Christmas gift." Rey says, leaning against the door frame.

"Early Christmas gift?" Finn asks, chuckling.

"Yeah." Rey smiles. "Don't you see?" She turns around, wiggling her hips at him. "I've went and got all wrapped up for you. Now, how about you come over here and see what I got cha?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Finn says as he gets up from the table and follows her into the bedroom. He slams the door behind him.

**LATER...**

Finn lies naked on his back as Rey rides his crotch, moaning pleasurably. They're both covered in sweat, having been at this for a while, but Rey was determined to make him come for her like her did months ago. Finn's hands slide up her stomach to her breasts, squeezing them. Before sliding them back down and grabbing her ass.

"Oh, yeah!" Finn says. "Aww... shit!"

Rey grunts, holding herself up by Finn's chest. She then lowers herself closer to Finn, loving the look on his face. Knowing that she was pleasing him immensely. Finn then grabs the head of Rey's head, pulling her in for a loving and passionate kiss. He loved his girl so much, it was insane.

"Oooh!" Rey exclaims, resting the side of her face against Finn's. Loving the feel of his heavy breathing against her neck. "Ohh, that's so nice, Finn, baby. Ohh! I missed this."

"Oh, I did, too." Finn then bites his lower lip.

Rey grabs Finn's pecs as her eyes widen further.

Finn then looks up at her and decides to try something. He grabs Rey's hips, steadying himself on the bed, he lifts his hips off of the bed with his back and feet and then proceeds to fuck up into Rey.

Rey's moaning picks up as Finn then begins to pump up inside of her.

Feeling herself about to come, she shouts Finn's name as she continued to pump her hips against his until getting to her climax. But, Finn didn't stop. And he wasn't going to until he came, too. 

Rey grabs Finn's arms, repeating 'Yeah!' and 'Don't ever stop!' over and over again.

Finally, Finn lets out a low growl as he releases into the condom that Rey gave him. His entire body goes limp as he collapses on the bed, catching his breath. Rey kisses his lips before falling on Finn's left side.

Finn then removes the condom and ties it into a knot before chucking it into the trashcan. 

As the two teen bask in the afterglow, Rey cuddles into Finn's side and he wraps an arm around her.

"Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?" Rey asks, panting.

"Maybe even more so." Finn answers, panting as well. "And maybe things can end a little differently tonight." 

Rey looks up at her Boyfriend. "What cha mean?"

"I mean, hopefully you won't kick me out and make me spend the night at my folks again." 

"That is NOT what happened last time!" Rey argues.

"Kind felt that way, though." Finn argues back.

"Oh, please!" Rey says. 

"I'm just saying... a guy who just had an amazing night with his girl is asked to leave and go back home to his parents?!" Finn asks, completely baffled. "I mean, who does that?!"

"Hey! I only did that so you could iron things out with Han and Leia. That's all. Hey, in case you forget, I went back home, too." Rey then remembers something that she's been waiting to get off of her. "Yep. I went home, thinking that everything was gonna be alright. I was gonna let my hair down and it was going to be all good. Except, the first thing my mother saw were the hickeys and I had to explain to her that they were mosquito bites, not hickeys!" Rey grabs a pillow and starts hitting Finn with it.

"OW!" Finn says.

"Think you're so smart!" She then hits again. "'Just wear your hair down. She won't notice a thing!'" She hits him again. "I spent the entire night, trying to tell her that it wasn't what she thought. And she didn't believe a word I said." Rey then pummels Finn over and over again. "I swore that Id kick your arse if we ever found ourselves in bed together again. And you know what, Finn?! This was a long time coming." Rey resumes hitting him.

Finn tries to get her to stop. But, can't stop laughing long enough to keep her away. "Wait! Wait, wait! Wait!"

Rey stops.

"I swear I had no intention of putting you in that tight spot." Finn says, holding his hands up in surrender. "But, if there's a lesson to be learned, next time just stay in bed with me the entire night and there would be any problems."

Rey groans as she resumes the pillow fight.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I didn't leave any hickeys on you this time!" Finn says.

"Oh." Rey says, stopping at last. "Yeah. That's true, you didn't."

Finn expresses a 'You see?' through his gesture.

"Well, now it's my turn to left you with some. Now, try these on. See how they fit." Rey then dives on Finn, trying to bite him. And just like before, Finn tries to hold her back, but is too busy laughing uncontrollably to do it for long.

* * *

**THANKSGIVING DAY...**

While dinner was being prepared, the families all sit in the living room, watching the game. Finn, Rey, Ben, Slip, Rose, Poe, Jess, Karé, Deacon, Han, Caro, and Lando were all deeply immersed in the game while Leia, Jyn, Luke, Mara, Sana, and Maz all tended to the feast. Some of the fellas (Namely, Finn, Deacon, and Poe) all offered to help, and while their gestures were commended, they were ultimately declined. There were more than enough people getting things done, since all the other men sat on their asses while the women worked. But, they were asked to pick up some things from the grocery store. They went out gladly.

After everything was done, everyone was called to the table, where a prayer was said over the food and the main course was carried out. Everyone took a seat and chowed down.

Once everyone was finished, it was time to share all the things that people were thankful for. While most said the basic: Success, love, family, & food. When it came around to Finn, he talked about how much he appreciated the Solo's for brining him into their home and treated him like they did Ben. And, although he can't imagine just how scary things were with his biological family, he just wanted them to know that he doesn't hold it against them for placing him with the Solo's. Not anymore, he didn't. He was so happy to meet them and is growing to know them all individually. So, the thing that he was most thankful for was having the opportunity to do so.

And Rey stood right up and said that she was so lost for a while when she lost her Father. She felt like her whole world was just turned upside down and for a few days, she couldn't see how she could ever recover from such a loss. But, then the Solo's opened their home to her and her mother and they were a big part in, not only being there for them when it really mattered, they were instrumental in keeping her dream of becoming a Pilot like her Father alive. She was so grateful to them for helping her realize that while they couldn't replace Cassian, they were still there for regardless. She thanks them and then she thanks Finn for his friendship, for his patience, for never judging her, and for his love. He was the first boy she ever loved and she was so happy that she could share today with him. And that she loved him with all of her heart.

Finn then mouthed, "I love you, too."

Rey then cups his face and kisses his lips. A Gesture he gladly returned.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

When the festivities were over, it was time for Finn to return home. And while Rey wasn't crazy about him leaving (When was she ever, eh?) She understood and offered to drive him back to the airport. 

* * *

**FINN'S SECOND VISIT... HOLIDAYS**

In the most festive time of year, Finn was back just in time to help with the Christmas shopping and decorations. When Poe and Jessika picked him up from the Airport, they took him straight to the Solo's house. 

Finn told Rey that he was flying back in in time for Christmas, but he never said when. He had told Poe a couple of week in advance that he was flying in an entire week in advance, so that he could catch Rey entirely by surprise.

After helping with everything at his Adoptive Family's place, Poe and Jess drove Finn over to Rey's apartment, knowing that she would be getting home right after work that evening.

When Jess knocks on the door, she has Finn hide behind her and Poe in order to spring the surprise on Rey. When she opened the door, Rey was happy to see her friends, but upon seeing Finn, she was dumbfounded. She thought that he wouldn't be home until next week, but Finn purposefully deceived her in order to see her reaction. And as both Poe and Jess could attest to it, Rey's whole string of reactions from happy, to shocked, to crying happy tears, was well worth it.

Hiding a gift behind his back, Finn reveals a cute, little stuffed puppy dog giving her the sad puppy eyes. It always held a heart in it's paws with words in gold that read 'Yours for the Holidays'. Gratefully, Rey took it and wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulders. She then pecks his lips. Just like before when Finn came back to town, he stayed at Rey's. And this time was no exception. And... just like last time, Finn and Rey were sharing a night of intercourse. And this night was no different.

Deciding that she needed a bath for the day she had, Rey invited Finn to join her. And he gladly accepted. Sitting with her back to her, Rey groans in delight as Finn washed and massaged her hair. He was so good at so many times, and Rey found herself falling ever so deeper in love with this young man.

As she rinsed her hair, Rey turns around to face Finn. She slides her hands around his shoulders, kissing him and placing a hand around his ever so hard dick. Finn's breath shook as Rey did some experimental grips and pulls as she jerked him off. Ending the kiss, she looked him in the eye, seeing just how much she was affected him. Remembering back to the first time she saw him climax, she was thrilled by his facial expression. She since then has been trying to recapture that moment, but she hasn't quite yet.

Now eager to feel him, She sat on his lap, once again wrapping her arms around his neck and places his erection inside of her. This would be the first time that they had sex without a condom and they could really feel the difference. Despite the lower bodies being submerged in water, the feeling of Finn's bare penis in her clit was amazing. She didn't really care for the way the condoms felt. They were too big a deal to handle, but they just didn't feel this way.

Resting her forehead against his, Rey rode Finn harder and harder, splashing water everywhere. Finn's hands slid up and down her back, caressing the back of her neck as well as her lovely ass. Her moaning was always a lovely sound, like music to Finn's ear. But, he wanted to do a bit more.

He would have Rey hop off of his lap and turned her around, taking her from the back. Rey's eyes widen as the feeling off Finn's ball smacking the back of her hole. Rey held on to the side of the tub, like she was holding on for dear life. Looking over her shoulder, Rey stares at Finn as he pulled in and out of her, with that look of utter pleasure on his face. This is their third time having sex and this was easily their best yet. Rey could stare up at Finn like this all night, but eventually he was ready for something else.

As the bath water started to chill, Finn and Rey rinsed themselves of all the spuds but not bothering to dry off before getting out and continuing their activities. So, instead of squatting in the bathtub, Rey was standing up, bending over her bathroom counter, and watched their reflection in the mirror as Finn had his way with Rey. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the bathroom. And both of their moans shook the walls.

Rey didn't think about it the first time she had sex with Finn in her apartment. But, now she was hoping that this place didn't have any thin walls. Because, if so, all of her neighbors would know that whoever Finn was, he was 'hitting her spot'. Finn grunts and moans as he goes on, never even stopping or slowly his stride. He continues pumping and hitting Rey's spot, spending Rey on her way to reaching her orgasm.

"Don't stop!" Rey yells.

"No." Finn says. "I won't. Don't worry."

After a few more strokes, Rey's eyes roll to the back of her head as she releases for the third time in her entire life.  

Feeling himself about to come as well, Finn warns Rey. But, she has an idea of her own. She wanted Finn to come all over her ass. Since they were both still wet, it would be easy to take care of. Just then, Finn pulls out and beats his meat over her lower back. As he comes, he does his trademark growling. Something that always excited Rey. And the feel of him coming on her caused her skin to tickle and goosebumps were all over her. When it was over, Rey stood up and slid an arm around Finn, kissing his lips. An act of telling him thanks without actually saying it.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY AND NEW YEAR'S (2011)**

Christmas dinner was being held at the Calrissian's humble abode this time.

With more Family and friends coming in from out of town, Finn was really nervous. Because they were still so many relatives that he's never met before and he wasn't sure if any of them even knew him or of him. Rey promises that whatever happens, that she would be there for him. And as Finn would come to find out for himself, there were many in his family who thought he was dead. But, when they were told that Lando and Sana's son was back with them were he belonged, they were ecstatic to see him alive. And they were all so eager to meet him.

Aside from Aunts and Uncles, there were so many cousins: First, second, third, etc. So many of them had never even heard of Finn, but were happy to meet him all the same. Before he even got halfway through meeting all of his Family members, Finn felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. He needed to step out of a minute, the entire house started to spin.

Coming out to check on him, Caro was concerned, thinking that Finn wanted to leave instead of coming back inside. He assured her that he was coming back in. He just needed a moment to regain his bearings. Caro came over, taking Finn by his hand. He nods his head gratefully at her and uses the wall of the house to brace himself on. Caro rubbed his back, soothing his nerves.

Once he was ready to go back in, Caro was there with him the entire time, introducing him as her twin Brother. As Finn was introduced to the rest of his relatives, Caro was there to kinda help him with which cousin was overzealous and which ones were huggers. Finn was glad that he got to know Caro and that she was there to help him though this.

Caro would respond by simply saying, "That's the power that only Twins had.".

Once the introduction were complete, it was then time to join in the celebration and the opening of presents.

As this was the second Christmas and New Year's they've spent together as a couple, Finn and Rey had started a little Tradition of their own: The first Christmas evening they spent at Finn's house, Rey was telling Finn about one of her favorite musicals: _Rent_. Now, Finn wasn't a big fan of musicals. Not many people are. But, just to humor her, he agreed to check it out. And it didn't fail to make Finn smile, cry, or sing along. So, after heading to her place, she puts it on while they both dig into the leftovers from the Christmas Dinner. Getting under a blanket, Rey rests the back of her head against Finn's shoulder. And the movie begins with  _Seasons of Love A_ setting the mood immediately.

* * *

**OVER THE COURSE OF FOUR YEARS... (2011-2015)**

And that's how things were for the next four years. Finn would come home for Birthdays, holidays, or the occasional random trip. Or Rey would fly up to see him. As far as long distance relationships went, Finn and Rey were one of the most dedicated of couples. When they weren't together, they made it a point to at least shoot the other a text would they could. And when they were together, they did everything together: Go to the movies, go out for walks, hang out at newer places, swing by the book store, go swimming when it got warmer, whatever. It didn't matter what, all that did matter was they were doing it together. That included all their 'behind-closed-doors' activities as well.

Now, when most couple have as much intercourse as Finn and Rey did, they begin to wonder if their whole relationship was built on sex. They then begin to worry if they had lost touch with what was most important to them and to their relationship.

Not Rey and Finn, baby. They knew they had a solid fountain, since they were friends, dating back years. Because they knew that there was a time for everything. That includes when enough was enough already with the loving. So, it wasn't too big a deal when they went the entire trip and never even having it. But, when they did... **OH-OH!!**

  * **FINN'S THIRD TRIP: REY'S BIRTHDAY (2012)**



A surprise visit from Finn ended up in a night where Finn found himself going down on Rey right on her living room couch.

  * **REY'S FIRST VISIT: RANDOM TRIP (2013)**  



 Finn's been known to surprise Rey most of the time, but on that rare occasion, she had a few of her own. Finn came home one Friday evening and was utterly taken aback when he saw Rey in his kitchen with a meal she picked up at one of their dining spots in Naboo. And after sharing a kiss, they catch up on the latest over a meal and... wine since they were now older enough.

And on that Saturday afternoon, they hung out at the beach and went for a swim in the Amidala Ocean. After which, they returned to Finn's place for some fun that they couldn't have in the water, surrounded by so many people.

As a make out session turned heated, Rey slipped out of her bikini bottom and had Finn follow her to the bedroom, where he took her hard from behind. 

  * **FINN'S FOURTH TRIP: RANDOM TRIP (2014)**



After spending three days together after Rey came home from class and/or work, on the night Finn was suppose to fly back, that night turned out to be the best night of their young lives. It started as it always did: kissing, caressing, touching. And then when they were in the bedroom, it was no-holds-barred.

Finn held Rey up by the backs of her legs as he fucked her standing up. Rey held onto him for dear life, but was completely lost in the thralls of pleasure. And falling back onto the bed, Rey rode him hard like she was breaking in a new horse. Neither one of them cared how loud they were. They didn't care how hard they were going. The only thing that either one of them cared about was keeping the party going.

Finn turned them over and was on his knees, in between Rey's legs on the bed. He was thrusting so hard inside of her, that she felt weak in the knees. Finn has never done anything like that to her, but she was loving it!

He later then reposition and pumped into her while lying on top of her. This wasn't like all the other times they've had sex. No, this wasn't anything like all those moments in the past. Naw, this was something new. Something that felt... good. right. These two were just a couple of horny teenagers anymore. They were making love... impassioned love. As they kiss each other again, it wasn't as hungry as it usual was during sex. This was them expressing themselves physically and showing in every little detail just what they both meant to each other.

Without even waiting for Finn to say what he wanted, Rey just got up and turned around, allowing him to take her from behind. This time, he took his time. Kissing her back and running his tongue up her spine. Finn had both hands on Rey's shoulders. But, Rey wanted one of them in between her legs. She moved his right hand and had Finn massage her clit. She then slid her hand over his right, not wanting him to move it.

Finn then slid two fingers inside of her and Rey swears that she was going to lose her mind. It was just too good and she wasn't sure she could handle anymore of it. But, Finn somehow sensed this and pulled them back out. That nonverbal communication they shared. Finn then slid his hand over her breasts, massaging them in a way that made Rey feel so adored. So cherished. But, how could that be? Finn was just touching her, but was still getting such a respond from her.

It's insane to think that someone you've come to love so much, knows your own body just as much (if not more than) you do. That seems like something that just doesn't happen. But...

...Yeah. You get it! 

By the time they both climaxed, they were spent, but content. No more soreness. No aching pain. Just two young people living on cloud 9, still lost in their natural, erotic high. 

* * *

**FINN'S GRADUATION DAY... (2015)**

On the day that Finn graduated from D'Qar, everyone made it a point to be there for him. Just as usual, everyone whose been there since the start of their whole relationship was there, too.

Han, Leia, Rey, Jessika, Poe, Slip, Rose, Lando, Sana, Caro, Maz, Ben, Karé, and Jyn. Also with them came along with some new additions:

  1. Rose and Slip were living together and had a daughter named 'Violet'.
  2. Maz showed up with her Husband 'Jalen'.
  3. Jyn and her new Boyfriend, Bodhi came to celebrate with the Fold.
  4. Ben had been showing off his new Fiancée Phasma.
  5. And even Sol made an appearance with Tiana, of all people.



 

 

 

 

As if in a state of Deja Vu, Everyone was right there in the stand, taking pictures and cheering for the ones who got their diploma. And like better, Finn's crew seemed to have cheered the loudest. He meets up with them later after all the craziness has dispersed a bit and the first person he was looking for was Rey. 

When she spots him, she kisses him.

* * *

**REY'S GRADUATION DAY...**

As keeping with the promise of being there for one another, Finn was present along with all the others on the date Rey graduated from Coru State. Han, who was usually the hardest on her, was the proudest when it came to presenting her with the IATA diploma for Aviation. Finn later congratulated her with a kiss.

Over the years in their relationship, Finn and Rey have progressively grown more and more bold when they were together.

One night, while watching  _Jessica Jones_ on Netflix in her apartment, during a rather steaming scene involving Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, Rey noticed that Finn was getting really excited. She had her hand on his inner thigh and he was getting pretty hard under her palm.

Looking down, Rey decided on doing something a bit sporadic. She undid his pants and went fishing until she pulled his hardened length out. Finn's eyes were glued to the screen, though he did look over at Rey. Smirking to herself, leans over into his lap and performs a blowjob on him. Finn was kept completely off guard, but he didn't try to stop her. He just leaned back and held the back of her head as she pleasured him orally. That night ended with her riding his length. But, that's just something they did and it wasn't anything that they were ashamed of. 

And seriously, what should they?

* * *

**HOME AT LAST!!**

"Rey!" Jyn shouts as she watching her Daughter skip everywhere she went in the house. "You're scoffing up the floor! Why don't you walk around like a normal person?!"

"Sorry, Mummy! I can't help it!" Rey proclaims. "I'm too excited! My Baby's coming home today and I just can't wait to move him in with me!"

"Oh?" Jyn asks, as she cuddled on the Sofa with Bodhi. "So, he's moving in with you?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Rey nods with a grin. "He said he had a ton of stuff to bring back. But, thankfully, his Parents had a lot of room in their basement and they were gonna hold it all for him until we can find someplace bigger."

"Wow!" Jyn says. She then turns to Bodhi himself. "Y'know, I still can't wrap my mind around all of this. It may sound cliché, but it really does feel like yesterday when I was just introducing them! They were both 6 years old. And now, look at them! 23 year old College Graduates, moving in together. 17 years... (Snapping her fingers.)

"I guess that's what they meant about not blinking." Bodhi says. "Otherwise, you'll miss so much."

Jyn nods in agreement. "When's he getting in?"

"He texted me last night, saying that his flight was at 10 O'clock. So, he should be here in the next couple of hours." Rey mentions.

"What about his things?" Jyn asks.

"He was having them shipped to his Parents' place." Rey says. "He's already labeled what was staying with them and what was coming to our place."

"'Ours'?" Jyn says mockingly. "You make it sound like you've already moved him in."

"Well, maybe in my head, I already have." Rey checks her watch. "Okay, so, since I have a little time before he gets here, I think I'll spruce myself up a little bit." Rey bounces her hair in her hands. "See ya!" She walks out with a smile so big, it lights up the room. Even more than the sun did.

Jyn and Bodhi chuckle at her as she leaves.

"Aww! To be young and in love." Bodhi says.

"Ain't that the truth." Jyn says, kissing her boyfriend's lips.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Seeing Finn walking out of the Airport terminal with luggage in tow, Rey exits her car and goes running over to him. "Hey, Cutie!"

"Oh, there she is!" Finn says, putting down his stuff and holding his arms wide open for her.

Rey runs straight into his arms, kissing the side of his neck. "Oh! My Peanut is home at last."

"Yeah!" Finn says. "Hopefully, for good." He then kisses Rey's lips. "...At least, for a while."

"Why not forever?" Rey asks, grabbing his rolling suitcase.

"I'll do what I can." Finn jokes as Rey scoffs at him.

"How was the flight?" Rey asks, opening her trunk and putting his suitcase in.

"It felt longer than it actually was." Finn says, putting the rest of his stuff in.

"Well, once we get your stuff moved in, we can settle in for the day." Rey says, closing her trunk.

"Sounds good." Finn says. "Maybe I'll take you up on that."

They both get into the car and Rey starts it up.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

It doesn't take the movers very long to move the bulk of Finn's stuff into the Calrissians' place. He didn't have a ton of things he was moving in, so it made the process a whole lot easier to get done fast.

After thanking his folks and sitting down to share a late lunch with them, Finn and Rey head back to her... _their_ Apartment where they just lie around all day, acting lazy until they both get the same idea.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Rey is straddling Finn's hips in their bed. Kissing his lips before proceeding to grind his harden Dick. They've done this so many times by now, they just didn't even think about it anymore.

"I was starting to think that was never gonna happen." Rey says, moaning.

"Well, I did promise you... (Moans) ...that I wasn't gonna be gone for good." Finn says. "You knew I can't stay away from you for too long."

"Yeah, I know." Rey says, continuing her grind. "But, four years, long distance? You can't blame a girl for wondering." Rey then picks up the pace. She supports herself by bracing the headboard of their bed. Slamming the board up against the wall, Rey bears her teeth as she takes all of Finn inside of her. 

Finn, meanwhile, is just holding on her hips and ass for dear life. She was so aggressive! Well, that's nothing new. She sometimes was. But, whatever Rey's been feeling for the past long time, she was venting it by working her boyfriend.

"I love this so much!" Rey leans down over, kissing Finn again. "Do you love me, Baby?"

"I love you, Baby." Finn says.

"Say it again." Rey says. Finn frowns in confuse as she looks at him pleadingly. "Baby, please? Say it again."

"I love you, Rey." Finn says.

Rey groans loudly. "Say it again."

"I love you, Rey!" Finn says, moaning.

"Say it again!" Rey shouts.

Finn then flips them over and fucks her. "I love you, Peanut! I love you so _fucking_ much!"

Rey's moans run in sync with Finn's grunts and movements. She looks up at him as he takes her. Her rests her hand on his lower back as he drilled into her. She then holds the back of his head. "Look at me." Rey says. Finn doesn't, he keeps his eyes on the far wall. "Finn, baby! Look at me." After a bit of resistance, Finn finally does as she asks. "I need you." She then slides her legs around his waist and her arms around his torso. "I need you so much."

"I'm here." Finn whispers. He then kisses her lips. "I'm here with you."

Rey kisses him again. She then rolls them back over with her back on top of him. She rocks her hips against his, locked on to his length like death grip. She kisses his face, his lips, his chest, his abs, and then runs her tongue all the way back up to his neck. She loved tracking his muscles with her tongue.

Finn shakes his eyes tightly, feeling himself getting closer to his climax. "Rey..."

Rey doesn't slow her movements any.

"Rey!" Finn calls her name again.

Rey closes her eyes as she continues to ride him.

"Rey! Come on, Rey! Stop!" Finn pleads. "You're gonna make me come."

"Good!" Rey says.

Finn tries to stop himself, but Rey wasn't letting up.

"Rey, you gotta get off." Finn says. 

"No." Rey says.

"I'm serious." Finn stresses. "I can't hold it back anymore!" **** ~~~~

"Do it." Rey says. "Come inside me."

Finn then tries to push her off. But, she wasn't budging. He was confused. They were having such a nice evening. And now, Rey was acting like she was gonna lose him or something. It didn't make any sense. 

Rey cups her boyfriend's face. She finally eases back on her moments. "I don't wanna be alone anymore." She says, as if reading his mind. "I don't wanna be without you again, Finn. You mean _everything_ to me and I love you more than _anything_ else in the world. So, please... come inside me. I want it. I want you!"

Finn then takes her up in his arms, sitting on the side of the bed. They hold each other close as Finn takes her intensely. He grunts louder and louder, on the verge of going off like a eruption. Rey gasps as she topples over, climaxing. Finn can feel just how wet she is, but he's only concentrating on his own release. He was so into it that he doesn't even notice that he's off of the bed as he grinds into her.

Finally, after another few pumps, he roars as he empties himself into her core. Rey's eyes widen as she takes his load. She gasps in surprise, never having done this before. Her arms remain tightly wrapped around Finn's neck as she feels Finn's seed inside of her. She smiles and close her eyes. "Thank you." She whispers into his right ear, kissing his cheek. 

Finn collapses back onto the bed, still holding Rey in his arms. And Rey was still straddling his hips, and still hugging his head to her chest. Neither one of them says a word. They just sat there in the dark, basking in their afterglow and holding on to each other like one of them was gonna fade away if they didn't.

It was a comfortable silence. One of many they would share from now on after they made love.

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER... (2019)**

**< KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!>**

A knock at the door of the Solo's Residence is revealed to be a little girl with golden brown skin and hair in braids when Leia opens the door.

"Hi, Grammy!" The little girl says.

"HEY!" Leia says, snuggling the little girl in her arms. "Oh, Hannah! My darling girl!"

Just behind Hannah are her parents, Finn and Rey Storm. Undecided on which name he should take, Finn instead when another route, taking his Grandmother's maiden name of Storm. He still loved both the Solo's and the Calrissians and saw himself as a part of both families. But, he decided on the day he proposed to Rey that he should have one his own.

"Hi, you two!" Leia says, getting back up to his knees. "Thank you both so much for coming."

"Oh, of course, Ma!" Finn says, hugging his Adopted Mother. "It's nothing."

"Well, I'm appreciate you two being here." Leia says. "Hi, honey." She says to Rey, hugging and kissing.

"Oh, man!" Finn says. "I still can't believe it. Where in the world did the time go?"

"I know." Leia says. "It just seems so unreal."

"I mean, after 34 years of marriage, you two are still going strong." Rey comments. "Come on. You gotta tell us your secret. How do you guys do it?"

"Love and hard work." Leia says. "They both go hand-in-hand."

"Well, here's hoping that we can say the same, 34 years from now." Rey says.

"Well, you've already got 21 years under your belt already, Rey." Leia says, with a chuckle.

Rey gives her a look that screams 'Are you serious?'

"Okay, two things." Finn says, holding up two fingers. "One: That's just wrong. And two: Technically, it's only been like... 10 years."

"Well, you've actually known each other for 16." Leia corrects. "But, the point is, you're already well on your way. Just keep loving each other and working at it."

Both Rey and Finn nod in agreement.

"Is everyone else here?" Finn asks.

"All here." Leia says. "Just waiting on the two of you."

"HEY, FINN!!" Ben calls out. "OLD MAN'S WAITING ON YOU!!"

"Don't call me 'old man', Ben!" Han yells. "I told you about that."

"I think you all had better get inside." Leia whispers.

"Yeah." Finn shoos Hannah in. "Let's get this thing started for real!"

People cheer as Leia welcomes Rey inside and closes the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
